Bound By Kryptonite
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Supergirl wakes up strapped to a chair. Her Kidnapping broadcasting LIVE throughout National City. Will her Stalker ever be brought to Justice? **Trigger Warning for Rape/Violence.**
1. Chapter 1

**Heavy Angst Fic, Trigger Warning. Rated Mature. Contains Sex both consensual and non Consensual, Violence and Graphic scenes.**

 **Takes place just after where season 2 finished off. S3 only used as inspiration.**

* * *

The whole of National City came to a hault, collective gasps sounding the streets as citizens lining the roads stood in silence staring up at giant television screens in sheer horror. Crowds gathered round they held their hands up to their faces eyes brimming with tears. Parents where shielding their children whilst couples held each other tighter. Everyone in the city that morning was crying for their hero..their heroine.

Supergirl was shown sat on a metal chair shrouded by darkness, just one light above her. Wrists and ankles bound by kryptonite. She had been stripped of her suit, a layer of sweat and dirt covering her body. Clad in a red sports bra and boyshorts. Head lax, chin resting against her chest moving up and down periodically as she inhaled. Dark blonde tresses falling down covering her face caked in blood. A live broadcast of her kidnapping, had shaken the city to its core.

A voice sounded, deep, dark and mysterious it was scrambled, clearly altered and it filled the erie silence working it's way through the public domain.

 _Hello National City, today you will see a goddess show us her full glory, her full potential. Today you get to witness one man change the course of history for both humans and aliens. Today you will see the cities darling angel fall from grace. You will learn she is nothing but a fake deity, a false god easily seduced by our invaders those who come here to hurt us. She is a slave to her own desire._

Water was quickly thrown over the girls head and she jolted upright. Coughing and spluttering, clearly dazed her eyes searching until they landed on a figure in the corner of the room watching. Muffled and horse she tried to regain herself "where am I?" Noticing the restraints she writhed against them but the kryptonite had taken her strength. A minute of her struggling went by and she realised her suit was gone her eyes went wide "why am I naked, where Is the suit…ANSWER ME!" Her fear at the implications of why her suit was missing had made her blood boil, anyone else would've cowered at her outburst but the figure just stood staring, it didn't even flinch.

Suddenly the figure started chuckling, a middle aged man dusty brown hair and glasses walking forward. He got close, leaning down on one knee he brushed his fingers across her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear admiring the graze across her eyebrow and her split lip. "Get your hand off me!" Kara flinched. Rage simmering.

"My my Supergirl you have quite the temper don't you?" Grinning ear to ear. Pointing at her "See here these cuffs, well this means I have the power right now and your whining won't stop me from having some fun." He glanced over at the cuffs and then back at her face "but seeing as your a chatty one i don't mind talking see..I've been observing you. Watching in the shadows for some time now, your quite fascinating you know." Blinking he adjusted his footing and leaned over to her ear, Feeling his breath she shuddered. Whispering "I know who you are Kara Zor El or is it Danvers hmm?" Eyes twinkling he stood back up, smiling intently. All she wanted to do was wipe that smug grin off his face.

Back on the streets of National City, time stood still. Schools had been shut down and most places of work too. Newsrooms around the globe scrambling for anything they could get their hands on in regards to the young super. Meanwhile Cat Grant stood in her office transfixed at the screen, twirling the end of her glasses in her mouth contemplating her next move. Her thoughts where whirling, she felt sick. All she could think was that it was Kara HER Kara being tortured and subjected to this twisted game right now. Deciding to keep herself busy she ordered all the choppers to aid the search whilst she continued to analyse the live feed and started writing the headline article on Supergirls Kidnapping. At the DEO everyone was on high alert. Winn was already scanning the footage for clues trying to see if he could trace it to a location but this guy was good. Alex and Maggie where searching Kara's apartment for any clue as to when and where he might've taken her and J'onn was consulting with Superman and the president.

On the live feed it seemed the kidnapper himself had been getting creepier and more handsy by the minute but Kara was staying strong trying to divert his attentions elsewhere. That was until he decided it was time to bring it up a notch and put a hand on her thigh. She squealed and squirmed in her chair at the unexpected touch. To his delight and her dismay he started slowly moving his hand further upward over the firm muscle brushing his thumb over her velvety skin until he reached the leg of her boyshorts. Sternly she stared at him menacingly, voice low a definite warning "Don't."

And that he took as a challenge. Grabbing at her cheeks with one had to keep her from saying more, he lifted his other arm and hit her across the face with a sharp slap. She yelped but held firm. Pacing he started, "Now now Supergirl, where's that community spirit. I know you want it." His lips quirked "I've seen what you do when you think no one is looking…" she glanced up, eyes questioning brow crinkled. He saw this and continued "I know all about how you lie in bed at night staring up at the ceiling for hours at a time, how you touch yourself sometimes until you fall asleep…tell me do you often think of that daxamite who used to share your bed." Blanching Kara was stunned, she turned as red as her cape and gawked like a fish until she managed to gather herself enough to try to dig herself out of this situation, she wasn't about to discuss the intimate details of her sex life with this creep. Swallowing Kara growled out "Is this what you enjoy doing, trying to humiliate women? Can you really get none, you have to violate people's privacy and think your entitled to witness something your not?" "Do you get off to it, is that why were here, so you can taunt me with things you think you know?"

At that he balled his fists, eyes white with fury he spat out "oh I know I'm entitled Supergirl your kind are nothing but filthy Vermin, I'm going to make you scream until your blue in the face but not just yet, no I quite enjoy revealing your little secrets.. I'm willing to bet it was that daxamite prince you pine over, why don't you tell the world how you used to bed an invader. How he followed you around like a lost puppy dog right up until the end. You liked it didn't you, when he did that thing with his tongue, I know how he made you cum I bet I can do it better.."

With that she struggled against her restraints shouting curse words at him in Kryptonian. Mon-El was still a sore subject, she had been spiralling into a depression for the past few months. She couldn't sleep and when she did she'd only dream about those she had lost, it left her feeling even more empty every time she woke up and realised they were all still gone…Mon-El, Alura…Krypton it left her alone drifting numb. Finally resigning at the fact she was still too weak to escape she huffed trying to catch her breath. "Are you done?"

At that he barked out a laugh raising an eyebrow. "I'm only just getting started Supergirl." Slowly he worked his way around until he was stood behind her, fingers grazing her shoulders and collarbones as he admired her. "I can admit, for vermin you do stay in the most excellent of shape! I been wanting to feel you for quite sometime." He leaned over bringing his arms around her until he was tracing her abs enjoying them dance under his touch. "Stop touching me." Kara cried out but it did nothing to stop his advances.

Breathing shallow, face flushed Kara fidgeted twisting herself away from him as much as she could. He was palming her breast now over her bra, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. He reached over for some scissors and cut it off until the entire thing was left crumpled on the floor. Her chest was entirely bare now, heaving. She knew what was coming, she knew if the DEO didn't find her soon there would be no coming back from this. He would've taken the final pieces of her soul and ruined her memories of Mon-El. If Mon ever did come back she would never be able to look at him in the face again.. she was betraying him, this guy was forcing her to betray him. In a final stand she found any remaining courage to speak out, to speak up. "You won't beat me. Don't you understand I've witnessed my planet burn to ashes, I was trapped for decades in the cold void of space…I even sacrificed the love of my life for this world, he was no invader he was a good man he stood by my side and fought Rhea with me until the end. I won't let you defile his name, I won't let you break me. After surviving all of that do you really think this scares me, I survived, I'll survive this too." With that she grinned and held her head up high determined not to let him destroy her. In actual fact she wasn't just scared she was terrified but she'd be damned if she let him know that.

He started slow, precise. He was mapping her skin as he moved along. Fascinated with her. He nipped at her ear, her neck and down to her collarbones, she could feel his hardness pressing against her back through the slot separating the two parts of the chair. She shivered, she was nauseated. She scrunched up her face, closing her eyes trying to stay calm and think happy thoughts. After taking his sweet time he had reached the very top of her boyshorts. Gliding over smooth skin just below her belly button teasing the seam of the fabric. She whimpered. She kept her face turned away tear tracks lining her face, she just wanted it to be over.

Bracing herself his fingers slid down inside her boyshorts cupping her and gliding through her wetness to her centre. She bit her lip stifling her response, she was not letting him enjoy her reactions. She hated the way her body still reacted to physiological response. All of his touching had made her wet, she could still feel the jolts of electricity when he brushed over her clit. Her mind was swimming, it was overwhelming. She felt disgusted. This isn't what she wanted.

He started a steady rhythm, circling her clit rubbing her with his hand still inside her shorts. He could feel her tensing under his fingers, so he pressed harder. Using his other hand to squeeze her nipple, occasionally sucking on her neck. He needed release of his own so he found himself grinding against her, moaning at the feel of himself against the curve of her back and the wetness under his fingertips. He still can't believe he finally gets to have her, he'd been far too patient.

Her orgasm was slowly building, she was really trying to hold it back but she knew it was only a matter of time until she was going to fall over the edge whether she wanted too or not. Eventually her mask of quiet stoicism fell as her restraint slipped and she started convulsing violently, aftershocks racking through her body as she choked back sobs. Flushed and clammy she kept her head down embarrassed and overwhelmed. She felt completely humiliated and totally violated. She hated him, her stomach hurt so much she needed to hurl and it was only getting worse with every breath she felt against her neck and every movement of his hands. She finally felt him remove his hand and start carefully caressing her legs. "P-please I..I can't I." She shook her head trembling.

Catco was silent the buzz long gone, the city was in mourning for what the hero had endured. Everyone was speechless having watched the entire ordeal on national tv. Winn had tried to shut it down but this time his hacking skills couldn't beat the kidnappers, they'd obviously planned it from the start. They'd all witnessed the kind hearted, bubbly and brave young woman who sacrificed herself daily get raped by that monster.

Her final stand, the latest speech had struck the heart of the citizens. Learning more about her journey and what she had sacrificed for them along the way they couldn't help but be in utter awe of her strength, passion and sheer determination. Of course there where still the few who leered, objectified and made sexist remarks toward her image but most understood she was to be respected, she'd earned that at least. She didn't deserve this.

Cat had locked herself on the balcony cradling her bottle of bourbon, crying to herself at what Kara had lost, she knew the hero would be forever changed after this. Winn was still at his computer trying endlessly to find a location but with little success. Alex had collapsed to the floor sobbing in the hallway of the DEO, Maggie cradling her in her arms. They'd shut out the broadcast in the facility pretty quickly after they knew what was coming. J'onn was commanding strike teams, raiding facilities endlessly across national city looking. Superman was making sweeps and the president had decided to fly out personally after monitoring the situation from DC. Lena had been watching from her office at LCorp, working in coordination with the DEO, trying to figure out if her mother had played a part in this. She was furious watching the broadcast, how he'd defiled her best friend. She knew that when they eventually found her she was going to need all of their support, the gravity of the situation laying heavy on her mind as she combed through L Corp records of Lex's expenses during his time as it's CEO. Seeing if she could find a trail of breadcrumbs to follow to a Cadmus hideout. This guy was clearly transfixed and clearly a stalker but the whole event seemed off to Lena, he was broadcasting to the world talking about invaders. Those where all Lillian's words coming from his mouth.

On screen Kara was limp, her skin burned and her body ached, battered and bruised. She was having trouble staying awake, either the effects of the Kryptonite where getting worse or this whole ordeal had really zapped the energy out of her. At the clanging of metal, she looked up. He was stood in front of her removing his belt his hardness showing through the buldge at his crotch. "Like what you see?" ….Kara barked "Go to hell."

Unzipping his jeans he worked them down his legs until he was stood in his boxers, he lifted his t-shirt above his head and dropped it to the floor then stepped aside. He shivered in anticipation, Rubbing at his crotch through the material. Kara was mumbling in Kryptonian, praying to Rao for her god to see he wasn't worthy of her. To Kara sex was a sacred act it wasn't given lightly and this went against everything she held dear. Kryptonian culture was conservative but she still held it close to her heart. Mon El was her soulmate she would've became his life mate if he hadn't been forced to leave earth, sex with him felt right and she treasured every moment. But this…

Her words got louder as she looked up at the red dot across the room, she knew people where watching her. She finished in Kryptonian and switched to English repeating the prayers, switching between both languages. He stood observing her inward defiance at what he was about to do. Little did they know around the country civilians prayed along with her, repeating her words as she looked into the camera. Communities chanted, watching with bated breath as he brought her knees forward and pried her legs apart.

Taking hold of his shaft he lowered the front of his boxers so it sprung free, he kneeled and let it rest against the side of her knee as he grabbed her head with both hands and looked into her eyes. She was still chanting, a blank mask guarded across her features. He kept looking straight at her as he lowered one hand and swiped it through the inside of her thigh. Gathering her juices from his previous achievement. He lifted up his finger, she didn't flinch as he sucked it dry moaning at the taste. "Did you know how fucking sweet you taste, that must be an alien thing right?"

With that he pushed the seam of her boyshorts over to onside and dipped the tip of his head into her wetness. Gliding it through her folds she gasped abruptly at the contact. Not knowing where to look, she lifted her head up and to the side..she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of looking at her while he did this either. She was Kryptonian nobility for Raos sake, she deserved respect and to keep what little dignity she had left.

He pushed into her throbbing at the contact. She cried out, feeling him stretching her, hurting her. He started rocking back and forth bracing himself against the top of the chair, she could feel his weight pressing down on her, crushing her. She struggled to catch her breath as he picked up the pace slamming down inside her hard. Her walls started fluttering, he could feel her clamping down around him. He kept pushing, she was so tight it felt incredible to him. His tip grazed the bundle of nerves inside her and she froze, her body arching. She bit down again stifling her scream that hard, blood was oozing from her mouth. Tremors taking hold of her as everything faded to black.

Her orgasm pushed him over the edge and he squirted inside of her lining her with his seed. As he came down he rested his head against her shoulder whilst still inside of her. Once recovered he gracefully got up and gathered her suit from a folded pile in the corner and started to redress her piece by piece worshipping her body as he went. Still unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke to a cold pavement pressing into her side, blinding light shining above blocking out faces of the haze of bodies looking down upon her starting to gather round. Dazed, ears ringing she turned over swaying side to side as she tried to brace herself to sit up. She regretted it as soon as she tried, wincing as her body sent shockwaves of pain that rippled through her abdomen and down her through her legs. Tears streaming down her cheeks not for the first time that day. Everything was coming into clarity now as she saw a young dark haired woman kneeling over her telling her everything was going to be okay, she could hear sirens in the distance as the world came into focus. The lady had moved Kara's head onto her lap cradling kara as she sobbed, brushing her hair from her face and gently singing lullabies to calm her. Glancing round she could see people sniffling eyes red stinging with tears.. the same look on every one of their faces as they gently joined in singing to her and taking it in turns to hold her hand. Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing, her chest bursting with warmth from the love and support they where sending her.

Once the ambulance arrived a bald man wearing a suit carried her over to the paramedics. The DEO had arranged a full floor of the hospital to be cordoned off once they heard the dispatch come through, they couldn't risk diverting it to the DEO or the top secret facility being discovered now that it was such high profile case. They had decided the minimal risk to Kara's identity would be worthwhile to get proper medical care for rape victims the DEO had no experience in dealing with. As soon as Alex had received the call telling her Kara had been found she rushed down to the hospital and arranged to be a lead doctor for Kara's care, no one understood Kryptonian physiology like she did. Sun beds set up and a team on stand by, they braced for Supergirls arrival. Crashing through the doorway of the front entrance, strapped to a gurney lay a bloodied Supergirl. Staff in the hallways parting as she was lead up to the empty wards. Guards followed swiftly behind covering every exit and doorframe. Kara was drifting in and out of consciousness, lights flashing all around her. She felt weak, muscles straining in places she didn't know she had. The long exposure to the kryptonite must've caused her to solar flare completely.

Upon reaching the trauma bay, the nurses quickly lifted her onto a bed it took the whole team effort. It turns out even without her powers she still felt like she was made of steel. They stripped the suit off and replaced it with a hospital gown attaching wires as they went to monitor her vitals. Alex was the only one allowed to take blood samples in order to analyse them back at her lab. They took some xRays and attached a specially formulated drip Alex had made to help rehydrate her. Finally a group of trained nurses performed a rape kit and handed it off to the NCPD who where coordinating with the FBI (aka DEO) on the investigation. The case was volatile and severely high on everyone's list of priorities, the publics outrage at the failure to find her in time was only worsening by the hour. So the clock was ticking to gather as much evidence as possible to try and bring the girl of steel to justice.

Paparazzi and news helicopters where swarming wanting updates on her condition. Photos of her arrival had been leaked to the media and every outlet in the county where arguing the case. She was trending on twitter as candlelit vigils where held on almost every square around the world. On his way to the hospital Clark payed a visit to light a candle and pay his respects thanking the public for their well-wishes. Landing at the hospital entrance with a thundering crack collective murmurs echoed through the corridors as he made his way through the vast network of hallways that just a moment ago had been bustling with activity. Everyone had stopped to stare as he firmly strode towards the back of the building. No one even tried to stop him, they all understood that it was pointless. As far as they all knew he was the only kin she had, he had a right to be there with her. He carried himself high, head held back.. his cape fluttering behind him, a sharp anguished look on his face outlining his chiselled jawline.

When he'd reached her room a doctor hesitantly cleared his throat behind him, Clark turned and saw the doctor visibly gulp before continuing "er um Mr Superman sir, I'm afraid you can't go in just yet, a nurse is in there at the moment cleaning her up. If you just wait a moment I'm sure it won't take long. I can fill you in on her condition whilst you wait." And so he did, explaining how she had no broken bones but had definitely taken a hell of a beating. That she was dehydrated but was recovering quickly. That the kryptonite hadn't done any lasting damage but had weakened her enough to render her powers useless for the time being. They'd determined the kryptonite was a more potent and a more concentrated formula than what they'd came across before and Maggie working as the NCPD/DEO liaison had informed him that it had Cadmus written all over it.

Finally once the nurse had finished Clark braced himself, he'd only seen screenshots of the Live broadcast too busy searching to know exactly what was happening. If he was honest he was glad he hadn't seen it. Even though she was still technically older he'd never stopped seeing her as that scared little girl he rescued that day from the pod and witnessing her being treated so vile would only rile him further. He wanted to stay strong for her, for the country.. it wasn't his time to break they needed to know they still had a powerful presence watching over them.

So he took a breath and entered her room along with another doctor, she was laying on a sun bed in her hospital gown. The heart monitor beeping rhythmically. The nurse had done a good job cleaning her up, if it hadn't been filmed you would never have guessed that mere hours ago she'd been tortured. Her blonde waves framing her face and colour back in her cheeks, the sun bed was helping. The cuts on her face had healed and she seemed peaceful, sleeping her face no longer scrunched in agony.

He looked at her for a few moments his own face softening before she sensed his presence and started to stir. "Mom?" …She'd been dreaming. A meadow, surrounded by blues and greens her mom and Mon el with her.

"No Zor it's me, Kal-El." He hoped referring to her by her Kryptonian name at least in part might comfort her. She looked up eyes glassy, "Kal?" He nodded taking hold of her hand and squeezing "I'm here." With that she smiled, looking up at the ceiling eyes brimming with unshed tears… she forced out "you saw?" She couldn't look him in the eyes, she didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her baby cousins face. "No cuz I'd never do that to you..but I do know what happened…I I'm so sorry, it's my fault if I'd found you then maybe…"

"NO!" Kara growled she wouldn't let him take the fall for this. "It's not your fault, you did the best you could I know you did Kal I know you, I know you wouldn't have stopped looking!"

He sighed and nodded reluctantly taking a seat one of the nurses had brought in for him. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, nurses and doctors moving in and out as they held hands until Kara Finally spoke up "They'd be disappointed in me." Superman blanched what on earth was she talking about. "My family, they'd be disappointed in me that .. that he had his way, Krypton wasn't like here…It it was conservative..the act was sacred between two people between bonded pairs he wasn't worthy." Looking at Kal she expected to see the same look of disappointment on his face but instead she was faced with a look of love and sadness in his eyes as he responded "No I don't accept that, I might not have known Krypton like you did but I know for a fact Zor, they'd never be disappointed in you especially not for this, you didn't choose this".

With that she broke as he held her, whispering broken Kryptonian in her ear. Every emotion pouring out of her like tidal waves as she tried to absorb the reality of what had been done to her. During the night Clark had gotten into the sunbed with her, curling her against his chest. Alex had wanted to be the one with her but she couldn't risk blowing her cover, so she went to analyse the blood results whilst Clark had agreed to stay until Eliza arrived the next day, neither of them wanted to leave her alone and on her own.

Back at Catco news was still circulating that Supergirl had been found and was recovering in hospital. Cat was trying to spin the story in the best light possible, reflecting on Supergirls strength and endurance throughout the ordeal and reassuring the public that this wasn't the end of the heroic icon. She'd opted to leave out Kara's private and intimate details that he'd broached in conversation, hoping the public would respect her enough to leave it alone too. The poor girl had been humiliated enough and lost so much she needn't be ashamed of her personal life. The footage of the rape was graphic but had taken place with the kidnappers back to the camera covering anything going on between her legs, it was clear what was happening but at least that small part of her had remained intact from public view.

News spread of Supermans visit to comfort Supergirl which left everyone was in awe again. The bond they shared was obvious to anyone who saw the two together and only heightened by the clear admiration the public held for them. Superman had left that morning to patrol taking on her duties as his own during her time of recovery. After a night in the sunbed she was healed and her powers where slowly coming back but she was still nowhere near full power… that'd take a few days for them to be as they where. Even so she was preparing to be discharged. Kara had asked Alex to bring her some casual clothing to change into, different enough she wouldn't be seen as Kara Danvers but good enough to wear. She wasn't bothered about her image right now or even keeping up a tight facade on her identity she just wanted to feel comfy and go home. So that's what she did. Wearing her hair down along with borrowed jeans and a hoodie she made her way to the entrance, with her powers still out and acting funky she had to ready herself for the coming onslaught of paparazzi if she wanted to get out of here and forget everything that had happened this weekend. _She really wished she could just fly out the window right about now._

Keeping her head down she followed the staff members and guards over to the SUV. Surrounded by shouting and Cameras flashing. She'd already made her rounds to the staff at the hospital, shaking their hands, hugging and thanking each and everyone of them. They all looked at her sympathetically but with no less love and awe. Something with which she was suprised at considering the irreparable intrusion that had happened to her private life and what she assumed would be a damaged public image.

She breathed a sigh of relief once the doors closed leaning against Alex's shoulder as she drifted into daydreaming.. her mind was still fuzzy but she couldn't stop the thoughts screaming at her trying to get her attention. With that she startled when the car came to a stop, at what felt like seconds later outside of her apartment. They'd detoured around the city making sure they hadn't been followed. Alex and Kara got out and walked aimlessly up the stairs. Once inside Kara walked straight into the bathroom and locked herself in. Sitting on the floor with her back against the door. She had completely missed Eliza standing in the kitchen waiting for them both after having just arrived in National City. She could hear them debating whether to go in muffled voices coming from the kitchen. She just wanted to be left alone, she needed to be alone… why didn't HE just leave her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months prior to the kidnapping…_

Kara was having a baad day twin aliens from drutax had just recently decided to have some fun at Kara's expense. They had raided multiple stores, vandalised half of downtown and terrorised a bunch of citizens in the National City Mall. None of that would've been much of an issue to her if they _weren't_ basically giant orange balls of goo, their where only so many things you can do with goo.. _I_ _mean how do you even hit goo_ …her hand just kept going right through the pair of them _everytime_ she tried. She laser eyed them but subsequently got covered in goop and regretted it instantly…. _should've thought ahead on that one_. _How is goo even sentient?!_ She couldn't even see a brain and they where _transparent_. I mean why would goo need to raid a convenience store.. it's not like either of them need to buy food _it doesn't even have a mouth_. Kara was getting frustrated and infuriated at the utter chaos this was causing. It turned out the twin goo aliens had hallucinagenic properties and whilst she was dealing with the aliens half the citizens in National City where high to darn _fack_. It honestly made LSD seem like a childhood snack. Eventually Kara managed to freeze breath them both together to make them stick and roll it down to the DEO like a giant ball of yarn before they unfroze…sometimes she can't quite believe her life I mean yea she's a god like being with superpowers but this was just _fucking weird_.

Finally _finally_ in her apartment Kara plugged her phone in, storming around as she stripped out of her clothes and put on some shorts and a tank top. She sprawled out on her front right across the bed just wanting it to swallow her whole. The last 24 hours had exhausted her and she really didn't care if she missed super duties in the morning.. If anything really bad happens they'd use the watch.

 _He had her backed against the apartment door, lips brushing her cheek. Bodies pressed together heavily as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kara could feel how wet she was, she was going to burst. Grinding her hips up she groaned, she could feel him growing harder, pressing against her. His fingers brushed her shoulders as he pushed down the straps of her dress letting it fall to the floor. His nipping and licking became harder as he worked his way down until he swirled his tongue around her nipple and took it into his mouth. Kara moaned again arching her back. She was on fire. His hand brushing across her stomach moving downwards until he spread her open. Both of them letting out muffled moans. Holding her up he was playing with her clit, pleasure ripping through her at every movement of his fingers. She couldn't stop herself from thrusting her hips, so he flicked his fingers through her folds gathering up her wetness and pushed into her. She swung her head back mind swirling with how good this felt she couldn't think of anything else. He found a steady rhythm and she joined him bucking back and forth into his hand. She could feel her orgasm rising already she felt like she was going to burst, a final flick of the wrist was all it took as she climbed over the edge convulsing and shuddering. Groaning loudly as she came down, aftershocks rocking through her core, the sensations where incredible ..it was always so good with him._

"Mon-El!" …She jolted upright, gasping and struggling to catch her breath. Covered in sweat she tried to remember where the hell she was. Eyes finally adjusting she realised she was still alone in her apartment the room shrouded in darkness as she basked in afterglow of the city. Lying back she sat in silence trying to get a grip on reality. She was sensitive ..her skin and blood where humming with energy, she could still feel the ghost of him on the inside of her thigh. Kicking off the sheets she huffed and lay staring at the ceiling but she couldn't get comfortable. Writhing she moved her hand to her thigh right where his had been, she could feel the wetness from her last orgasm down the side of her legs.

She couldn't believe it had been a month already, a long agonising month without him here. She usually distracted herself, kept herself as busy as possible so she didn't have to think about it..about loosing him. He was the love of her life, her potsticker. A hole had been torn right through her that fateful day, she felt like she had been ripped apart from the inside out. It was yet another addition to an already irreparable list of lost family members. The pain came in waves taking hold of her sporadically, the numbness when she saw places where he used to be..the space in her bed, the empty closet, the old toothbrush and his locker at the DEO…the bar _Rao the bar_. She couldn't even get drunk to block it out, it all only reminded her of him. So she worked, she worked and she kept working and it was _fine_ she was fine right up until it came to going back home at night. The only time of day she couldn't block out her mind screaming at her, or stop the dreams _the memories_. Sometimes they where good like tonight, painful but good..other times she wasn't as lucky. She'd wake up screaming at his pod burning, her world burning too ..the survivors guilt seeping through. She'd dream he was trapped in the phantom zone forever like she was, drifting. Kara shuddered remembering vividly the horrific events of her childhood all those years ago.

Pushing off the bed she decided she should fly and clear her head, there was no way she'd be getting back to sleep tonight. Showering quickly _cold_ yet again to remove any traces of her dream she pulled on her suit and made her way out the window. She drifted for a while looking at the stars thinking back to Kryptonian constellations and all the lives she'll never get to live. Loosing herself in the moment she only came back to reality by drastically loosing altitude, she tried to speed up but her powers where weak in all the fuss over her dream she'd totally forgotten her powers where wacked and this was the confirmation.

Ever since Mon had left she'd been struggling with diminished powers, a loss of energy..Alex had been giving her special supplements that seemed to be working. They both assumed it was something to do with her current emotional state but it had been gradually getting worse.

Huffing she made a beeline for the nearest balcony, she barely made it before stumbling down cracking a few tiles. What she didn't expect was for someone to see and comment on it. "Is it me or are you getting less graceful with age?" Head snapping up Kara looked around to find one Cat Grant sitting in the corner nursing a glass of bourbon.. _as per usual_. Of course of all the balconies she'd have to land on it had to be Catcos. "Miss Grant I didn't notice you there" .. "Clearly Supergirl" rolling her eyes she continued "So are you going to come over here and tell me why your cracking my tiles or am I going to have to make you?" Only Miss Grant would have the audacity to threaten Supergirl and have it work. Sitting down in front of the older woman, Cat looked her over and took the girl in….shallow breathing, flushed skin, something was wrong she was sweaty anyone would think she was…. _wait was_ _she?_

Cat was intrigued, as long as she'd known the girl she'd never seen even the subtlest of hints of what she may suspect. Kara was always controlled, in every facet of her life she'd never let herself get like that at work. Cat just assumed she wasn't much of a sexual being, she always got skittish around such topics… but perhaps she was wrong. She knew Kara had a relationship whilst she was away.. she was annoyed at herself for missing the whole thing! Maybe that was the reason for the sudden shift in the girls usually impeccably controlled demenor..

Kara shifted in her seat squirming trying to get comfortable…she couldn't. The only thing she could do to ease the stirring in her belly was to cross her legs and squeeze her thighs _why is this happening again, I've only just orgasmed for Raos sake_. Kara calmed herself and set her hands on her lap, inhaling she steadied herself and looked up at Cat trying not to make it too obvious she was having an internal struggle. Of course Cat saw straight through her if the look was anything to go by. Cat leaned back and crossed her arms waiting, clearly a power play at work. Silence grew across them and the intensity of Cats stare was grating on Kara, any other time she could've held strong but tonight she wanted to break she was too scared of whatever was going on with her and still way too exhausted for this. Her emotions where building. Suddenly she blurted out "I I just miss my boyfriend so bad." With that Kara burst into tears, finally the damn breaking letting all of those pent up feelings out. She didn't understand what was happening, she felt like a hormonal teenager and didn't know whether she was aroused or grieving. All she knew for sure was that she missed Mon-El. She missed him reading her Shakespeare or curling up on the sofa watching old musicals. She missed his laugh and his grey blue eyes…she missed her _home_.

Stunned for a moment Cat absorbed what Kara had said and moved forward. Kara feeling a hand on her knee and finger lifting her chin up she looked into kind understanding hazel eyes. Cat wasn't judging her, She wasn't embarrassed or flustered like she was. "Kara" she blanched. Shock and fear filled her face but when she looked at Cat all she saw was love, Cat _cared_ for her. "It's okay, I'll always keep your secret safe." "When did this all start sweetheart?" With that Kara explained _everything_ that had happened recently, what she'd chosen to sacrifice. Cat had already known that Kara and her boyfriend hadn't worked out but she had no idea what the young blonde had really went through. That's when she understood. Kara _was_ missing her boyfriend…she was lonely and confused and didn't know what to do or where to put all of her emotions…she hadn't been _dealing, only surviving_.

With that Cat had something to work with and she vowed to herself she'd be here for the superhero to help guide her further along her journey. Cat listened as Kara talked and she sometimes provided occasional insight and wisdom to Kara's commentary. Kara had fallen asleep on the balcony couch completely worn out. So Cat covered her in a blanket and decided to lean on the railing deep in thought. Eventually the sun started coming up over the horizon indicating the start of a new day. She watched as Kara's body leaned into the warmth on her side like a plant, her skin was glowing. _Photosynthesis indeed_.

Kara had started to stir mumbling incoherent sentences and some gibberish that could only have been her native language, how Kara had kept her secret for so long was a wonder. Cat glided over rubbing at Kara's shoulder gently to wake her up. Kara startled and sat up abruptly "M miss Grant wha…oh Rao I'm so sorry, I must've fallen asleep…you've been here all night?!" Voice pitched, brow crinkled.

Sighing "Yes Keira I've been here all night, but before you go fretting and look at me like a sad puppy dog.. I'm fine, sleep is for slackers I'm used to the occasional all nighter I'll survive the day.." with that Kara slouched relieved.. looking around she turned to Cat "What now?" and with that Cat softened and placed a hand back onto Kara "now it's time for you to get reporting..why don't you fly home and change into one of your cheap shirts and come back once your ready.. and Keira always come to me if you feel like the way you did last night, I don't want you suffering on your own." Kara smiled, bigger than she had in weeks. She got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before grabbing Cat into a tight hug and whispered "Thank you." Cat eventually shook her off and shooed her away watching as her assistant glided through the air soaking up as much sun as she could along the way..


	4. Chapter 4

_One month prior to the kidnapping…_

Cluttered, curtains drawn…..as he lay in wait, watching from his hideout across the street from a modern block of hipster apartments at the heart of National City. Blinking through a telephoto lens, listening devices set to record the plan was almost complete. He knew her routine, knew how she did her rounds like clockwork, running out as Kara Danvers and back inside as the Girl of Steel. He knew her personality, her darkest desires, how she sometimes woke from frightened dreams, how she'd breathe just a little bit harder every time Mon-El touched her in a certain way. How she preferred to pick some of the left over cheese from her pizza and eat it with her potstickers or how she had a habit of eating ice cream early in the morning. That she preferred the left side of things…bed, cupboard, even sofa. That when she's nervous she picks the frayed edges of the blanket, or how her lip trembles when she's debating something internally. How she confides in that Daxamite, in the dead of night when the world is asleep and it's just a pair of out of world aliens trying to make something out of anything...nothing….purely because they where the last of their kind. Y'know he wouldn't mind, he really wouldn't if it wasn't earth and **his** homeworld those two creatures had chosen to steal as their own.

Writing down every movement, his broken room filled with stacks of various journals. Memory cards full littered with photographs and walls covered in details boardering on obsessive and completely unnecessary.

Then there were those _hidden things_ photos he kept for himself, a private little montage of moments he cherished the most…. the time she walked out the bathroom, wet dripping barely covered.

That time she'd been driven into a spectacular wedding dress, by a man named Mxy.

That time Mon-El, that pathetic Daxamite had fingered her against the doorframe.

 _Yes_ he'd been watching her for quite a while… biding his time, _biting his tongue._

Every now and then he'd sneak some clothing, or a personal effect…. some ridiculous item she wouldn't miss when he knew she wasn't around. Something neglected, something she'd never think to loose. _They where his things now._

As time went on, days fused into nights. Cartons got mouldy, his fringe got greasy and his thoughts drifted willingly into mania.

He watched a pair of new lovers as they bumbled and tumbled through their understanding of each other, danced around a new romance, saw them bicker, saw them fight, saw them love and watched them fuck… **until** one day he was gone.. just gone.

He saw his princess dive head first into self loathing and depression. Mood swinging between anger, panic and pain. Watched as those nightmares worsened filling each night with dread, until their wasn't much sleep at all.

Finding the perfect moment to set his plan steadily into motion, to act when she was most vulnerable… _this is exactly what he had been waiting for._ No boyfriend to protect her, sister neglecting her for a woman named 'Maggie'…. Zero family to speak of to get in his way, she was finally well and truly _alone_.

He sent the text "…time is now, Phase 1 reconnaissance completed...Phase 2 already initiated."

Cocking his head as it beeped in response "Everything in place Phase 3 almost ready, Initiate second stage of Phase 2 now"

"signs are showing …it's working, second dose will be administered shortly"

"Good, keep me updated on progression and be ready to move"

"Will do, Update on Python?"

"Python planted…snake in the grass, ready to strike"

"Good we have everything we need, not much longer a few weeks at best. Let me know when Phase 3 is ready...so prep can be put in place for extraction"

"I'll keep you apprised, on your word it's a go"

* * *

On the opposite side of the city...

A private jet was touching down in the cover of night.

"Is the shipment contained?"

Goons continue unloading the black securely fastened containers.

"Yes mam, we've checked the inventory it's all set up and accounted for"

"Excellent, be careful with those...they are invaluable to our cause"

Nodding he proceeded to help load the rest of the gear onto the trucks.

* * *

Back at headquarters, shoes clinked slowly moving along damp underground floor tiles until they reached the laboratory. A elderly man, with fuzzy white hair leaning over a microscope.

"How is Phase Zero coming along Francis? ..."

Smirking "The compound is working on the isolated blood sample you had left over in your stores. I see no reason for the serum to be ineffective against Kryptonian cells. However for the final stage of _phase 2_ to be completed the next dose can't be in gaseous form... it has to be concentrated... put directly into the vain, I don't see how with our subject that would be possible."

"Just focus on the serum, I need it ready to go as soon as possible... let me worry about that."

Nodding "I'll have it ready, it will take a week or so to perfect"

* * *

 _Two weeks prior to the kidnapping..._

In an abandoned building a tech analyst, and notorious hacker...at least _in his spare time_ was being held at gunpoint.

"Please please just let me go...I don't even know **why** I'm here, I have a family!"

Perfume wafting delicately caused him to look up as _she_ entered the room...

"Come now... **Dredd683** ... isn't it obvious why you're here? we require your skills...not even Judge Dredd himself would stop our brand of justice... it happens to be right up his street wouldn't you say..."

-Muffles-

She back handed him across the face, blood pouring from his now broken nose...

"Ahhh"

"Speak up! Mr Hacker!"

"I'll do it whatever you want... J-just don't hurt me."

Smirking "Shame, your liver would've looked nice inside my laboratory.."

Kneeling down, lifting a sharp painted finger to his chin.

"What do you know about Live broadcasting?"

* * *

 _The week of the kidnapping..._

Alex and Kara had been arguing passionately in her apartment building.

"I'm extremely worried about you..." "Kara Danvers doesn't quit"

"She quits the things that aren't important!"

"Kara Danvers is important!"

"Kara Danver sucks right now! ... Supergirl was great, Supergirl saved the world... if I could choose to be her why would I ever choose to be the sad girl whose boyfriend is gone... I don't like that girl Alex!"

"Kara..."

Wiping her face, brushing her blonde hair back "Look it doesn't matter... it's not like my powers work right lately i can't even be me in the cape, I don't know who I am anymore Alex... taking time might be good"

Concerned "I thought you said your powers where getting better?"

Kara shrugs "All I know is that ever since... mo-he's gone it's like they left with him, they haven't worked right, maybe away from Catco... the DEO, away from any responsibility. It will do me good... it could bring them back"

"Are you sure you don't want try more tests? This isn't you Kara."

Huffing "It will be"

"What is that supposed to mean? It's like your giving up completely! And what did cat say?"

"What she says is not important! The world doesn't need me, I don't want to even train without mo-...Just forget about it, come get me when you wanna talk about something else... I'm taking a goddamn sabbatical."

Gesturing to the door Alex grabbed her jacket and left.

Slumping to the floor, she held her face in her hands, working used to dull the pain...it's why she'd originally pushed herself into Supergirl duty, but _then_ she started seeing him _wherever_ she'd go and her powers would go out too _incrementally_ and she'd just be so _tired_ all of the time. _She couldn't do this_ , her grief was all consuming... she just wanted a break from it, a break from him... _but nothing worked_.

As for Cat what could she say really...she'd mentored, she'd held her up.. but there was only so much slacking as a CEO she could officially take and the latest confrontation had left something to be desired. Kara snapped, it wasn't Cat at fault... she'd only asked for an article about the Daxamite Invasion that she'd held off for months and it couldn't be put off any longer... **but** the very thought made Kara's stomach roll, how could she sit there and write without loosing herself completely? It was the final straw...

Understanding her obvious need for space Cat let Kara go, knowing there'd always be a place at Catco should she decide to return. She desperately wanted to comfort her, confront her further... **help** her but everytime she tried to at least get closer, get to the core of her issues Kara's defence mechanism would come into play and the hero would push her further and further away. The only progress she'd managed to make where those few times on the balcony when Kara's guard had been completely down but tragically it was never enough to make any real significant difference.

 _It'll take time,_ grief was a tricky thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara shrunk forward away from the heavy wooden panelling that had sunken its hinges against the small of her back. Breath sputtering like a crescendo of broken pieces oscillating somewhere between clearly knowing that oxygen was a dire necessity to retain life and her lungs oblivious as they where not catching the memo. Gulping back sobs, nails clawing at the woven fabric around her neck she tried galliantly to climb back forth into the present only to stumble further, falling deeper into the chasm beneath her own feet.

The one that held her down.

The one that tied her hands behind her back.

The one that tore at her suit, left her ragged and breathless.

The one that held himself inside pressing his weight as she tried to stop choking on her own blood, spit and vomit.

The burning in her throat was searing now, like hot liquid was pouring steadily over her breasts. It reminded her of how her wrists had felt as green glass sunk its way into torn flesh, gnawing at her like an open flame as it melted flawless Kryptonian skin.

Realisation dawned slowly, drowned out by dissonant stray memories and the lingering ghost of his shallow breath on her neck and the feel of his erection as it took more than she had left to give, she knew it would never go away… still she hadn't taken a breath…. contemplating, did she have too? Only a few seconds more and she'd be out like a light… gliding into the afterlife without a seconds thought. _It could be a good thing. I'd do anything for the tranquility…._

Before she could titre on the precipice of that particular subject matter any longer, delirium set in and it decided to choose for her as waves of nausea slammed her out of her trauma induced phase. Unable to move, make her way anywhere but the chilly linoleum flooring she threw up everything…anything…whatever the hell she happened to have left within the lining of her own belly …that was… _all over herself._

Content to stay there, not blinking at the mess she'd made or at the state she was currently in. Kara brought her knees up to her chest, hugging tightly in the darkness that she had assumed from both the buzzing of the fridge and the erie hush surrounding her meant that it was probably middle of the night.

Listening closely to the drip of the bathroom sink. Enamoured she focused all of her willpower on that tiny little splash. Imagining the ripples as it hit the sides of the white porcelain bowl, following it as it ran down down down until she heard it sluggishly make its way into the plug hole, dropping into the bleak unknown. That droplet represented her now, who she was and all she could ever hope to be. She didn't see a future anymore, _not after this._

That drop once pure before being dirtied, diluted…used and then washed away. Recycled but never the same. No matter how much they cleaned it she knew, they could never get rid of those stains… everything had changed. The core of her being, her atomic structure, _it was different._ Too many chemical reactions, too much manipulation, she was old news …only the rats and sewer pipes deserved her company. Yes she was like that droplet indeed.

Kara woke up to her sister gently draped around her, being cradled by the big spoon. Snoring lightly against Kara's shoulder, they where both huddled on the bathroom floor… _she must have crept up in the night._

Natural sunlight hurting her head Kara crained her neck to the door that was in pieces, a mesh of wooden panelling and dust lay at the corner of two sets of woolly feet … _she kicked the door in then._

Shrugging it off sighing and plonking her head back onto the checkered floor, putrid and foul smelling her clothes where still wet, sticking to her tarnished body.

'Rao sokao chad khap raogrhys'

Not realising Alex was awake, she flinched as she felt two warm delicate hands rubbing at her sides. The small gesture of comfort was enough to overwhelm Kara as she broke down again into quiet sobs. Trembling, shaking uncontrollably Alex nuzzled deeper trying to temper the haggard emotions quelling up and rolling around her insides. It was like a lobotomy picking at her bit by bit. Dread awash with anxiety, fear…disgust… shock, sadness, contempt and most of all RAGE, all tangled in a web of lost hope, fading wishes, failed dreams, dead boyfriends and the old memories of a now forgotten homeland.

How could she do this, how was she still here? Since when did the universe decide Kara Zor-El was to be its very own chew toy? The test case for all of its sadistic, wildest and most vilest ideas. The cruelty of that fact wasn't lost on Kara as she felt the world repeatedly give her a beat down…an uppercut to the face, a regular dose of a harsh too hard reality.

 **The universe was a fucking sick twisted bully.**

Keeping her somewhat teathered to this mortal coil, Alex eventually decided to drag Kara into a seated position reclining against the bathtub, carefully she removed her damp congealing clothing without batting an eyelid. That was one thing Kara loved about Alex _the precision_. She just didn't judge.

Cleaned up, tucked in. Kara lay on her side staring at nothing in particular. She could hear the muffled sounds of Alex arguing on the phone to Eliza, something about needing help at the DEO.

"I can't believe you left us here, with Kara like that mom!" Alex hushed, anger seeping into her tone.

"The DEO needed me Alex, they want my help catching him, what was I supposed to say? We both know she won't be able to move on, not until we've caught him at least and I can't do much else over with you sweetie, as much as I want to your the only one she allows to comfort her …she needs you more than me…she always did. I'll be back later with food, and more blankets I'm not going anywhere it'll only be for a few hours."

Huffing "Fine… call me when your done and remind J'onn not to call me, I'm not available for the foreseeable, he'll understand."

"Okay, Goodbye Alex, give your sister a kiss from me."

With that she hung up, launching the phone at the nearest wall sighing as she watched it crack under her gaze before running a shaky frustration riddled hand through short auburn locks. Slapping her arm down to her side she bit her lip, worryingly gazing between the two utterly destroyed things- into the room containing her worn down baby sister.

The baby sister whose kind nature had been ripped apart by a toxic, alien hating bastard.

A blur of days melded together spent huddled in various corners or sections of bedding. Mood whiplashing between shock and pain until understanding eventually rose up, that was when everything went numb. Unable to feel the world around her, stuck in a near constant mind altering dissociation Kara resided inside her safe space…mind completely away from anything that could bring harm to her. Alex was anything but fine.. black circles tugging at the bottom of her desperate and dull brown eyes, a sickly pallor to her cheeks as she witnessed first hand her sister regress into a near catatonic state. She wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping, she just lay lifeless and defeated…she'd given up **hope**.

Regular specialised drips containing heavy nutrients packed into a portable little bag meant that she could be certain Kara's body at least _physically_ wouldn't shut down…knowing she could hardly force feed a Kryptonian even in this fragile state.

Alex and Eliza taking shifts between them, eventually decided a psych eval was necessary….

"I don't know…I doubt even the guys at the DEO could bring her back from this…. she won't even eat, how the hell do they expect her to talk?!"

"We've got to try honey, if we don't we'd be letting your sister down when she needs us the most…. she needs more than either of us can give her….i have a friend in DC…a specialist I can call, if anyone can get her to open up he can, do you think you could get him clearance?"

"I'll talk to J'onn."

* * *

Dr Daniel Reece, forensic psychologist with a PhD specialised in profound sexual trauma, Stockholm syndrome and the analysis of latent behavioural characteristics and cognitive affects of early childhood PTSD….. _so close enough._

His voice bellowed as he stood surrounded by off white walls, lanky college students and blue scraggly seating. Standing at the bottom of a lecture theatre, he raised his eyebrows in surprise when he turned to the sound of heavy doors slamming to the side of him.

Dr Eliza Danvers stood watching alongside a tall, brooding…slightly intimidating man of colour. Smiling at them he turned back to the class that looked at them in curiosity "okay guys that's it for today, don't forget fridays lecture will be held in room 2b and I'd appreciate it if you all take a look at that quiz online, thank you."

Bustling a cacophony of mumbling first years made their way down the steps and through the double doors, two guests waiting patiently for everyone in the room to leave.

Once quiet the pair shuffled forward, as Dr Daniel Reece gathered up his case notes and student project papers, shoving them into his off shoulder laptop bag.

He was older than Eliza remembered hair greyer towards the edges, crows feet running a little deeper against the eyes. Slightly dishevelled, shirt collar ruffled as he picked up his bag and shoved on his blazer, he held out his arms for the eldest Danvers.

"Liz! How good it is too see you, how long has it been? 6 years?" He winked planting a chastise kiss on her cheek as she brought him in for a hug.

Heady woody scent of his aftershave, a calming reminder of their history, their fleeting past together. It Soothed her as she brought herself back from the hug, smiling she nodded "six years indeed"

Chuckling "ha well you haven't aged a day…."

"And your still as charming as ever I see" she countered

Both brighter for being in each other's presence, J'onn watched fondly the idle exchange of two past lovers. Pretending not to know, he hesitantly reached out his hand "Director Henshaw"

Fumbling "I'm so sorry, how rude of me …Daniel Reece, resident forensic psychologist…it's nice to meet you"

Crossing his arms, legs apart nodding "likewise"

After a few moments Daniel cleared his throat "so I take it this isn't a social visit…" he reached

"No... not exactly, we have something you might be interested in, someone we'd like you to meet."

With that Dr Daniels had been flung onto a plane packed, suitcases at the ready within the hour, he didn't know much…but it wasn't everyday an old friend turned up out of the blue representing a top secret government organisation and asking for help. He could never say no to her… and if he was being truthful he was beyond intrigued at the mystery of it all. Perhaps a little reckless, _no completely reckless_ he'd jumped at the opportunity to help anyway he could… "if they make me disappear forever at least it was exciting…" he joked to the amusement of Eliza next to him. She'd chosen to ride along with, flying with J'onn made her queasy. Full of excuses as to why Agent... _Director_ Henshaw didn't board with them too, she'd lied about him needing to attend something important within the city. Subtly mentioning that she was sure they'd see him later.

Planting down onto National City Tarmac, a black SUV escort was waiting… _if these guys are trying to be discreet._

With an armed escort and a vanta black bag over his head, he was lead into a building. Nerves rattling around his brain as he contemplated whether he should've been so quick to jump… _these guys put him on edge._ If anyone could be trusted though it was Eliza and he knew… _well_ thought he knew she'd never be one to put him in harms way…. _everything is fine, deep breathing, your okay, nearly there, 123, inhale, 123 exhale…_

Deep into secret territory they arrived at an interrogation room, sturdy walls, modern setting …. _a fairly blank canvas_. Lifting the hood he took the room in. _I suppose it could've been worse, it could've been underground_.

With that he heard a low chuckle as the one and only _Director Henshaw_ , wormed his way out of the woodwork. Phasing glowing red the awe obvious on Dr Reece's features at the display of power. That was until it morphed into confusion at hearing him speak… _but his lips weren't moving_.

"If this had happened one year ago you can be certain it would have been underground Doctor, these are our new facilities much handier for what it is that we do here at the DEO….."

Pausing... "And what is it you do here exactly?! What IS the-the DEO….ALSO I-I thought you where still in DC?! How are you here just now? And and …HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT." A little frazzled he gestured at J'onn and then himself waving in the air floundering. He wasn't anything like the other psychologists at the DEO, he wasn't cold and clinical…he had a certain warmth, an eccentricity and an easy grasp on emotional display….he was a unique human indeed and exactly the type of person Kara needed, someone she could relate too. Laying a palm on his shoulder to put the doctor at ease, J'onn continued… sending his thoughts easily into the mans mind.

"Im a psychic, a mind reader….I apologise for the intrusion but we had to be certain your intentions where pure and that you could be trusted inexplicably before we continued…I can see now your an honourable man Dr Reece, we will inform you of everything you wish to know."

With that J'onn transformed into his true form infront of him…towering over them, a smirk on his lips when he spotted the slack jaw and wide eyes.

"Your your…the MARTIAN MANHUNTER, you work with Supergirl!"

Fangirling "They show you on tv! your never spotted much but when you are it's because your always helping her in some way, the news often speculate because your probably even more mysterious than the Girl of Steel herself!"

J'onns lips quirked before he gestured for them to take a seat. Sitting opposite each other, arms on the table, enthralled Dr Reece listened intently as J'onn answered his questions on who he was, what he was, and what exactly they do.

"And that brings us to why we've asked you here" holding his palm on a file, brown and bound, the DEO insignia emblazoned at the corner of the page. He tapped it lightly before whipping a neatly stapled stack of NDAs from seemingly nowhere.

"Before I can show you this, you'll have to sign this paperwork. I should have made you sign those before you even entered the building, but I had wanted to get a good read on you…" glancing towards Eliza who stood at the entrance to the enclosed room he continued "and I happen to trust Dr Danvers with her judgment."

Gulping he reached for the pristine paper flicking idley spotting words like 'Identity' and 'lifetime imprisonment'. He nodded "this is why you needed secrecy…. You want me to see _her_."

J'onns eyes widened before twinkling at the observation he'd so accurately made "now I think I understand why Eliza thought so highly of you."

Moving to stand "Once you've taken a look at those, take your time reading through the file, it'll tell you everything you need to know about our patient…if you have any questions Eliza is here to guide you but I implore Dr Reece, be careful with what you've learned here today. It can be dangerous and if you do decide this is not for you I will have to wipe today's events from your memories."

Handing the file off to Eliza with a comment along the lines of "that's the only copy, so don't loose it" before leaving the room J'onn shifted back into his human form and walked out into the main corridor of the DEO. Inside the interrogation theatre the psychological expert paced up and down, reading glasses quirked on the bridge of his nose as he bit into his nails idly, continuing to thumb through the documents he held in his hand… quite often bouncing different questions off to Eliza as he read through _every single_ page of the NDA.

An hour and a half later they'd covered everything thrice over and he was finally happy to write his name on the dotted line… _here goes my deal with the devil_.

Uneased by his current predicament, the idea of helping who he thought Patient X may be quashed any uncertainty he had left inside of him….the opportunity Eliza had provided far beyond anything he had accomplished in the outside world …he could do so much good here, helping his hero after such an catastrophic ordeal. It was unique and a definite calling.. to do his duty, one moment to provide hope to her when she was unable to continue providing it to the world. _Yes…it was something he must do_!

Signing the papers he braced for what he was about to see, anticipation blooming when Eliza handed over the thick brown binder for his eyes only. Eliza left the room momentarily before returning with a laptop in hand, leaving it readied at the corner of the desk. Noticing her hesitant worried look he glanced up before removing his glasses, "Liza what is it?"

Moving on the balls of her feet she wavered, speaking thickly "they wanted you to see the raw footage, as horrific as it still is… it will allow you to understand exactly what happened to her. I was against it at first, wanting to protect any privacy she has left but they deemed it necessary so you could treat her effectively. I must warn you if you haven't seen the broadcast…it's quite disturbing."

Tears threatening to break, Eliza held her breath before leaving the room.

Daniel got the distinct impression that there was much more to her emotional response than he realised but knew better than to ask. He got his answer pretty much straight away as he started to make his way through the file…

 _Her Mother._


	6. Dossier

Name: Kara Zor-El / Danvers

Age: 27

DOB: Unknown / 51 Years previous

Gender: Female

Species: Kryptonian

Arrival Date: 2003 Age: 13

Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue

Education: Midvale High / National City University

Employment: DEO Unofficial / CATCO Worldwide Media : Junior Reporter

Address: N/A available upon request

Nationality: Alien Refugee American Citizenship Obtained-

Presidential pardon received 2016 following guidelines to Alien Amnesty Act prerequisite.

IQ: High, above limitations of Human Scale

Languages: Kryptonian/Kryptonese, English, Spanish, French, Russian + 6 off world languages.

Homeworld: N/A Ecological Destruction 38 Years previous.

Distinguishable features: Scar above left eyebrow.

Powers: Enhanced Strength, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Enhanced Senses (Sight, Sound, Touch, Taste, Smell), Laser Vision, Enhanced Speed, Invulnerability, Freeze Breath.

Known Planets Visited: Krypton, Earth, Starhaven, Maldoria (Slavers Moon, p29), Mars (See notes, p43) + 9 of unknown origin.

Current Family Members-

Biological Cousin: Kal-El/Superman  
(See notes, p5) (Mission Roster, p4) (External dossier, upon request)

Foster Mother: Dr Eliza Danvers (see notes, p8)

Foster Father: Jeremiah Danvers **_Deceased_**  
(see notes, p7) (DEO, p12) (Cadmus, p23)

Foster Sister: Agent Alexandria Danvers  
(See notes, p6) (Mission Roster, p4)

Biological Aunt: General Astra In-Ze **_Deceased_**  
(See notes, p9) (Fort Rozz, p13) (DEO, Confinement, p14) (Black Mercy, p16) (Myriad, p18)

Uncle: Lieutenant Non **_Deceased_**  
(See notes, p10) (Fort Rozz, p13) (Lord Industries, p15) (Black Mercy, p16) (Myriad, p18)

Partner: Mon-El of Daxam **_Missing Presumed Dead_**  
(See notes, p20) (Mission Roster, p4) (Daxamite Invasion, p35)

Previous Family Members:

Biological Mother: Alura Zor-El **_Deceased_**  
(See notes, p11) (Fort Rozz, p13) (DEO, Holographic program, end notes)

Biological Father: Zor-El **_Deceased_**  
(See notes, p12) (Medusa, p27) (Cadmus, p23)

Biological Uncle: Jor-El **_Deceased_**  
(See Kal-El External dossier, available upon request)

Aunt: Lara Lor-Van **_Deceased_**  
(See Kal-El External dossier, available upon request)

Flicking through he found measurements from early testings of her powers, detailed mission reports, briefings, information on family members... all with extraordinary links to missions that she'd encountered. A haunting recount of her experiences in the Phantom Zone and the destruction of Krypton. Information on terror attacks like Myriad and the recent Daxamite Invasion… all in rather superb detail, _Director Henshaw certainly ran a tight ship._ It was efficient, intriguing… if not cold and professionally managed.

He had the most intense urge to hear about it from her lips, understand from a more personal perspective how the culmination of those events had changed the course of her life. Personal curiosity aside he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't ever let that get in the way of performing his professional duty with the upmost care imaginable.

He'd heard Eliza speak of her daughters regularly when they where together but looking back now, reframing old conversations he's realising she never really said much at all... often vague with as little detail as necessary, enough not to be strange but with Alex at the forefront... _this was why._

What hit him the most _however_ time and time again, was the insane amount of loss Supergirl… -Kara had endured. The betrayal of all those closest to her was just as phenomenal _I mean Astra, Non, Alura, Zor-El and even Mon-El_ they all had ties to poignant destructive life events in her recent past... _and the fact Alex killed Astra_... he shuddered. That type of instability was cruel, especially for someone of just 27 years of age. What she'd been through was indescribable, he found himself shedding a few tears as he absorbed the new undercurrent of information, empathetic to how strong and awe inspiring she truly was… _purely for the fact she's still going._

Reaching her medical files, a doctor that he was he still felt like he was being terribly intrusive. It detailed what they knew of Kryptonian Anatomy, Height, Weight, the fact she was _sexually active,_ in good gynaecological health and her almost non existent medical history prior to deciding to put on the cape.

To a then almost worrying level of injury after the fact. Since becoming Supergirl the amount of time needed under solar lamps was astronomical. Also noting a few of the times she'd 'solar flared' as they had called it or been in varying degrees of comas leading to how she had almost _died_ on the operating table. As steel as she was, she wasn't as indestructible as they made out on tv.

Dread set in as he reached the back and most current medical information. Photos falling onto the table of catastrophic lesions, bloodied limbs, extreme swelling and bruising. Defining in gore induced detail the level of torture that madman had invoked. Rape Kit results, Blood analysis, Forensic evidence, Medications and Solar treatment underlined in black and white. _It was horrifying._

Deciding to get it over with, he watched the tape.

Let's just say, he left that day without speaking another word.

Director Henshaw had set him up with his own accommodation and took the liberty of calling his employer, the University of Washington to let them know he'd been required to work on an urgent case with the FBI and was to be on extended leave from now on. At the very least until the case was either solved or his skills where no longer deemed necessary…. _it was a nice excuse._

That night he ruminated on everything he had newly learned allowing himself just a scotch or two to take the edge away on his errand runaway dreams, the ones of the world he'd surrounded himself in for the day…. _the one he'd be immersed in from now on out._ Beforehe eventually indeed did pass out.


	7. Therapy 1

The silence was deafening as Kara sat hunched up ontop of the sleek black armchair, inside what could be termed 'the doctors office'. It was basically just a cordened off section of the DEO they'd supplied Doctor Reece to keep them away from prying eyes. It'd taken a lot to get her here, she'd had to be physically carried... the dissociation so deeply imbedded none where certain whether she could actually process her surroundings.

Content just to watch her Doctor Reece sat with his legs partially crossed, white lab coat and navy shirt pristinely pressed and buttoned. What he hadn't realised was that Kara had spotted the ink currently staining his lapel before she even noticed she'd been moved. See Kara happened to be more than a little pissed, likely because even in this numb like place her senses never fucking switched off. She could numb her skin down enough to not feel the pain anymore, she could stay locked away inside her mind, taking a padlock and key to those nasty thoughts she thoroughly likes to defy, the ones she didn't want mentioning...but her superhearing...her sight...her smell...they always twisted up a notch when she was in distress. Yes it was true she could channel them, turn them up and down like a lever usually on a whim but when compromised they only became louder, more precise... so that stopped her from blocking the outside world completely... _despite all her efforts to the contrary. Just like when he- ..._ nope.

Instead she absorbed herself within them, accepted them, embraced them until nothing of hers was left. It was all just white noise.. she was surrounded by the jiggle of keys on a janitors belt or a wash cloth screeching against fibre glass windows or everybody's ghastly heels scraping against the concrete flooring.. it was simplicity at its best, mundane, generic... _safe_.

Turning back to the present Doctor Reece's pen was doing the talking, letters scratching in black ink on a notepad probably as old as her. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was writing considering neither of them had muttered a word in the hour in which they'd been here. _Surely I'm not that interesting_. She didn't want to be that interesting...the last time she'd been that interesting he'd-

Haulting abruptly her finger twitched, she didn't like those thoughts.

Honing back into the world around her she let the vacuum cleaner two floors up calm her senses. The lead of the DEO may block out the outside world but this neat little space happened to be the only place in the building she still had access to all floors... _thank fuck for that._

She couldn't help the amusement she felt for what was a multimillion dollar facility that was supposedly 'state of the art' and the fact they'd actually missed a spot. _Humans, so half assed it's unbelievable_.

Switching it up, she focused on the _tick tick tick_ of his fossil watch. The brown leather scuffed and torn... _he really should get a new one of those_. Time passed by and Kara couldn't stop the counting, _647 seconds after_ she'd discovered the watch she wondered whether she'd get to go home soon. _She missed the bed, it smelt like Mon-El._

Her ears perked up... was that...heavy breathing? _Was someone jogging?_ She supposed it could be the training room, plenty of jogging in there. Another person, panting...brushes of skin, jostling, rumpled clothing...no no, that's not right...that's like-

 _It can't be...please make it stop...it won't stop why won't it stop_. Broken from her stillness Kara flailed wildly, breaking the armchair without much thought. Sprawled on the ground she crawled under the desk, wooden splinters following her lighting a trail as she sought the darkness.

Engrossed in black she let it seep inwards until it was all that was there, just darkness and two white eyes blinking in the hollow night. She didn't like what it reminded her of, those _old_ phantom thoughts that where secured up nice and tight. _That_ however was better than before- _Ughhh because that was just too raw to handle._ She preferred her 24 years of familiarity.

* * *

Doctor Reece had been monitoring Supergirl intently, in what was without a doubt the most useless session in terms of any actual mandatory therapeutic actions made. Though at least for him it turned out to be probably the most informative session of them all.

What Supergirl hadn't noticed is that he'd spotted the subtle ques, he knew she was there, he knew she could be reached. Content to sit staring, at first she'd seem blank, in a haze of her own making but then a shift in the air surrounding them would point to a twitch of a finger or how she'd minutely manoeuvre her head to the side... just a few degrees.. subtle enough to be super...not enough to be obvious... just enough to know she was listening.

To what he didn't quite know, he hadn't worked that one out yet.

All was going well, he'd noted some evidence, some actionable intel. He'd made professional progress of his own on her condition. That was until everything went wrong.

A shreak alerted him, the fear written across her face was enough to give anybody nightmares as she fell forward breaking the furniture, squashing it like the ant that it was. Jumping upward his eyes followed her under the desk. Something inherently freaked her out, disturbed her enough she'd rather embrace her claustrophobia than hear more... _no no this was not good._

 _Not good indeed._

* * *

The next time they where in a room together he changed tactics. He knew for a fact that she was mentally aware, that this wasn't a simple case of a classic _human_ dissociative condition, that he needed to get her to acknowledge her own presence. Understanding she was vulnerable, it was a fine line between saying enough make her angry so that she'd inevitably lash out, but being certain not to shake her to her core. He'd didn't want to create **more** damage... it could quite possibly break her completely.

It maybe controversial but it works.

Tapping his pen he shuffled in his seat clearing his throat. Looking down at her he proceeded to antagonise.

"I read about you, you know...your file, how old you are, your weight, your job, your life outside of Supergirl"

-Crickets-

"How everybody leaves you..."

-Lip tremble-

"Let me see" proceeding to pretend to flick through the file "Miss Grant" tapping the page "she left you didn't she, sauntered off to the wilderness, what was it...some excuse about finding herself... that was because of you wasn't it..."

-Crinkle ensued-

Continuing on... "Oh here see, another one... _Jeremiah Danvers_ , now this says he died in a crash, but here it says he was a victim of Cadmus...do you know which one it was...I'm not sure, either way it looks like you did this too..."

An object... _a stapler_ in fact came flying towards his face, burying itself in the wall beside him.

 _If she wanted to hurt him, she would've._

He smiled, leaning back. That only angered her more... knees creaking with disuse she got up clenching her fists at her sides as tears rolled dangerously down her face. Croaking "you think this is funny...that any of that is funny...that I'm some sort of joke...a basket case to be picked apart"

He quirked his brow, cocking his head to the side "isn't that exactly what therapy is?..."

She lashed back "a joke?..."

"No, a place to be picked apart..." he mumbled as he jotted something in his notepad.

"you should throw that thing away..." she spied critically

"Hm, what this?" He held up the notebook as she shrugged

Chuckling like it was an inside joke to himself he sat back contemplating.

"what's so funny"

He dismissed her, a lilt to his tone indicating he was still amused "oh nothing nothing, it doesn't matter"

* * *

The next time she was in there she was distracted by that notebook.

A battle of wits, they sat face to face challenge in the air as neither proceeded to speak first neither wanting to ultimately loose the upper hand and weird notebooks aside Kara was downright comical in her hatred and loathing towards her newly acquired psychologist.

 _No way he's getting into my mind, no sir ee'_

Not even with that notebook.

...

As soon as he left the room for a glass of water she pounced on that notebook quicker than anything she'd done that week.

All of that energy expenditure for... _BLANK_.

Smirking, his technique had worked... shuffling back into the room he popped his glass down before glancing between the book and hero neither looking too good, both definitely a little worse for wear.

Placing both arms ontop of the notebook he continued "Yes Blank... see your the opposite of that notebook, your pages are filled, your full to the brim, bursting at the seems but you don't want to be opened no... you don't want to have to share your secrets because who could you trust, who could you trust with that part of yourself **even you** don't want to look at..."

Lifting his head along with the notebook "You think you want to be that notebook, blank, numb, no colour no writing no memories. Clean, fresh, un marred right?"

Kara shrugged half nodding in curiosity

"because it's safe..."

she pursed her lips.

That was when he opened it to the back where a defect in the fabric lay... _the reason for the unkempt covering._

"Well nothing is mark free, it can't be ... you don't want to be this notebook... wearing a mask, hiding parts of yourself you think too ugly... pretending your full of crisp white sheets when secretly inside your scarred. No this is not you today!"

He proceeded to slam the book down into the waste paper basket as Kara just stared looking somewhat dumbfounded.

A question "So what do I do..."

"You open yourself up, you stop hiding"

An afterthought "who do I trust..."

..."Me. You can trust me, Supergirl."


	8. Chapter 8

_The day of the kidnapping..._

The air was thick with tension, an underlying unease at the base of Kara's skull... _something felt off._ It was 5:52 am just over a week since she'd left Catco, argued with her sister and set foot into the DEO at all. Flicking on the news, it looked like J'onn had made a fair few rounds as Supergirl recently, to help out in her stead... it just seemed like petty crime dotted at random intervals to throw off any scoundrels because what National City couldn't know... was that their female super was downtrodden, depressed and throughly out of commission.

Shutting off the TV, Kara huffed against the snug pillows of her apartment couch... rest was infact making her energy levels better, but the self inflicted confinement had only worked against her better nature, the inner voices where closer than before... she wasn't just thinking about him or daydreaming anymore. She'd found out fairly quickly that her mind was a complete trickster and a hateful bastard. Right now _he_ was stood over by the counter just staring down to her... she could always see his reflection from the corner of her hazy blue eyes ... she'd been ignoring him _there_ ever since last night. A hollow outline of a daxamite that she knew all too well wasn't real, he couldn't be ...the shine of his bright eyes gone, the smile nonexistent... he was just a lacklustre figment of a lonely kryptonians frustrated imagination.

Debating Kara didn't know whether she should get up, she really didn't care about the time, what was the point in keeping a schedule? Hungry, in desperate need of sustenance and not wanting to have to face him ... resenting the fact that he was just stood there ... _maybe superspeed?!_

Whizzing partially clothed and food stained through empty cupboards finding instant noodles that where definitely out of date and half drunk cartons of orange juice that were more than a little disgusting she felt a warm male hand brush delicately over her hip to one side. Halting abruptly eyes wide, she watched the juice fall... crashing to the floor in slow motion, spilling over bare toes and a pair of worn out grey bottoms. Breathing stilted she froze in fear.. not daring to turn around to a hallucination of her long dead lover.

Panting she _definitely_ felt his breath caressing her ear, his breath that _WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE_ , the grip on her side tightened, she could feel biceps flexing around her enveloping her in a romantic embrace. Closing her eyes momentarily Kara allowed herself to enjoy it at the very least until _his smell_ surrounded her nostrils. "Karaa..." Falling forwards trying to push away she fell to her knees scrambling hyperventilating until she hit the counter. Trembling, undeniably shaken daring to glance in what should be his direction... _nothing_. _HE WAS GONE_. Howling Kara curled in on herself freaking, she was loosing it... _this was it, she was actually going insane._

* * *

Watching from his residence this was it, he'd finally broken her... she'd cracked and the serum was most certainly working... sweaty palms tapped frantically...

"It's a go, she's broken and serums in her system, I say again it's time to move."

"Agreed, Time to move, Phase 3 initiated, Extraction 20 minutes out..."

In swift movements he started packing ferociously, lumping everything into a hold-all bag, eyes dancing around the apartment, looking to the collage on his wall he didn't have time to burn, he'd have to come back later to clean it all... the opportunity presenting itself was too good to pass up he was terribly excited because _he'd waited fucking long enough._

Peaking through the blinds he spotted the black van outside, grabbing the bag he slammed his door shut. Nerves bettering him, jogging hastily down the wooden steps, he bashed into a group of boys passing in the hall. "Hey! Watch it"

"Dude! What the hell?!"

Waving them off as he spiralled through a set of double doors the cool morning air hit him like a shockwave to the system, stopping suddenly he righted himself, taking a deep breath before diving inside. Monitors lighting the way, he scooted into the tight nit space of a decked up blackout van.

Looking over to the agent "How's it lookin'?"

"Teams approaching the door now."

"Do they have the kryptonite?"

"Sure but do you think they'll need it? Mrs Luthor said her powers shouldn't be working right?"

"It only dampens them, helps her body to... _adjust_... plus she's still a Super I wouldn't underestimate her will, she's feisty that one"

The agent nodded as they both turned back to the screen.

* * *

Kara sniffling, voice horse, throat and nose completely blocked from mucus... _ughh crying feels like crap._ She should be used to it by now, but something about it, how it makes her feel so weak, _human_ it was confusing.

Standing up, fumbling to grasp the edge of the counter on shaky feet, she was thrown backwards against the wall suddenly. Ears ringing eyes blurred, green smoke filling her senses causing her to splutter coughing up said mucus. Black figures stalked forward, she knew enough to tell they really _weren't_ DEO, that could only mean they where meant to hurt her... engaging laser vision it flickered as she dodged a bullet and then a butt of a gun.

 _Fuck this... flailing_ an arm she caught one of the men, flinging him through the wall before letting her mind reel back towards all the prominent moments she'd had in her life. Krypton, her mothers love, star gazing with Astra, travelling with her father... the explosion, The vastness of the phantom zone... its erie chill. Earth, Kal-Els abandonment, how proud she felt when she first saw him wearing the crest of the House of El, All those school bullies, the death of Kenny lee. Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, loosing Astra all over again and finally Mon-El.

Using those memories as a form of strength Kara's might shone as she grappled with releasing a gargantuan burst of solar energy, body struggling with diminished power. Screaming she let out an ear piercing roar as two rods of fire blazed across the room cutting down many of the agents by the legs. Paper, dust and cement crumbled, until something was shoved into the back of her neck.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

"Jesus she's strong! Guys report, do you have her contained?"

"Bravo 1 Copy, subject is secure."

"How many casualties Bravo 1?"

"Three, leaving now over"

-Police scanner crackles to life-

Turning to the agent "looks like that's our que"

Nodding he slammed his fist against the partition "Time to roll!"

* * *

Phasing in and out of consciousness, looking down Kara could feel the tightness of her suit, barely making out a vivid swirl of colours red and blue gleaming along her torso... _when did I put my suit back on?_

Weak and nauseous she could feel a harsh breeze, the sounds of cars and choppers in the distance.

The kryptonite digging into her wrists was starting to burn...

* * *

Arriving into the warehouse Kara Zor-El strapped to a gurney bound tight by Kryptonite. Lillian watched chuckling as she witnessed them easily overpower the girl of steel as she lay _unconscious._ "A little messier than I would've liked, but it's not surprising she'd go noisily..."

Turning to the kidnapper, placing a cold hand, long spindly fingers wrapped against his shoulder "Well done Leo, you've made me proud." Nodding he watched with glee and baited breath as Lillian removed a syringe full of serum from the inner lining of her coat pocket.

Approaching the gurney she twirled back on the balls of her feet. Gesturing to the syringe "This is the final dose to fully complete phase two... so long as you continue to _perform_ phase three amicably everything will go as planned, my scientists have assured me this will transform kryptonian cells so it should take, I've triple checked the results myself."

As the syringe penetrated supple _bulletproof_ skin the pair sighed in relief watching as the liquid diminished sinking into kryptonian veins, weakened powers from the now completed serum dosage along with exposure to green kryptonite rendered Supergirl temporarily _human._

Waving over goons, Lillian smirked watching them haul Supergirl into a chair tying her legs down with kryptonite restraints and fixing her wrists to the armrests. "Remove that arrogant crest, she'll be unclothed soon enough if Leonard has his way.. we may as well start now"

Watching... the hacker entered the room, eyes glassy, dirtied and thoroughly afraid, Lillian turned to Leo "I think that's my que, Mr Hacker here should be able to get things started... you won't let me down now will you?"

She sent him a pointed glare making him tremble at the knees "of course Mrs Luthor I-I won't let you down"

"Good, now before I go is python ready?"

Shuffling 'Dredd' set his laptop next to the rest of his computer equipment, camera already infront of a half clad superhero and linked to the cities mainframe. "Um yyes, ready to go... Mr... um...Leonard?.. just needs to press this button here to initiate python and this button here is to broadcast the live feed across National City. Using python your daughters capabilities at LCorp will be rendered useless for the time being and then there's no way they'll be able to shut down the feed... the DEO doesn't have that type of brainpower."

"Excellent, It looks like you've served your purpose... _Mr Hacker_ "

With that a gunshot sounded as Lillian exited the warehouse with an entourage of Cadmus agents following not far behind, speeding off in a flurry of motorcades away from the scene of what was soon to be the most notorious crime in the history of National City... _the things she does to save the world._


	9. Chapter 9

_Radio crackles 'This is dispatch - possible disturbance Apartment 4A, 547 Prescott Street -_ _911 call stated loud noises and strange phenomena occurring, be advised indicative of potential metahuman activity.' ..._ _'Dispatch this is Squad car 411 responding, two minutes out'_

Showering the National City Apartment block in a different shade of Red and blue than that of which they were used to, this time from an NCPD squad car .. a detective Maggie Sawyer pulled up having already spoken to Alex Danvers over hands free.

"Babe I just got a dispatch through something's up at Kara's place, you gotta meet me here ..we need to find out what's happening...

... plus if it's _Super business_ we might have to contain this."

Freaking out "What! Is _Kara_ OK?"

"I've only just gotten here now... I'm gonna find out, I'll go take a look.."

-muffled voices in the background-

Concerned ' _Winn pull up the feeds surrounding Kara's apartment, something's happening'_

Calm and collected ... "I'm on my way, but you sure that's wise? I'd yell at you to wait for me but you'll probably go in anyways so just... be careful.. it could be _Alien_ level dangerous and call me if anything happens... I shouldn't be more than ten minutes out."

 _"_ See ya soon Danvers" Shuffling hurriedly up a mountain of stairs ... _too many_ if Maggie had anything to say about it, reaching the hallway just outside little Danvers studio apartment... the lights where flickering intermittently... detective senses tingling _something felt wrong_.

One hand on her sidearm and one braced out infront she pushed an already unlocked door to reveal mild devastation inside... the apartment looked like it was hit by a bomb.. lights completely gone, glass crunching underfoot, debris from a partially broken wall, chairs, books, plates strewn everywhere ... _I'm surprised more people haven't caught on already._

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Maggie's eye-line caught sight of two scorch marks following the length of the apartment.. right across the walls, following she bent down to peruse red droplets and a crimson puddle of _blood_... _something pretty huge went down here._ Lifting her phone up to her ear -

 _-wind rustling, Alex was speeding through traffic riding her motorcycle-_

 _"_ Hey mags whatcha find out? Is Kara there with you? Winn tried reaching her comm, but it's still off."

"Err you better hurry here Al, it looks like a 'metaphorical' bombs hit this place.. there's dried blood on the floor and scorch marks on the walls... Kara's not here... If I had to bet I'd say someone might've taken her..."

"FUCK! I should be pulling up now... I gotta inform Winn so he can get started analysing the feeds completely, just do me a favour and tape it off for me? I'll bring my kit to collect samples... hopefully J'onn will get the go ahead to inform your boss that this was a false alarm... we don't need eyes inside even if it IS the NCPD."

"No probs babe we got this _"_

* * *

Back at the DEO... J'onn approaches Winn's work bench... "Do you have anything Mr Schott?"

Typing hurriedly, chair rolling between computers... "in the middle of scanning the feeds.. the ones outside Kara's gotta' have caught something.. She's gone, Alex is in the middle of collecting samples... it looks like they might've _taken her_..."

"Who's they Agent Schott?"

... "I was thinking maybe Cadmus? I know it's a long shot because they've been off the grid for a while now but... I mean there's no group lately that would want that type of _revenge_.. especially on Supergirl... plus Lillian knows who she is... she knows to target her where she lives...she's usually very _kidnappy_ y'know with the usual big bad villany motives and _stuff_ " arms flailing.

"Agreed, do we have any leads as to Cadmus's latest hide out?"

Before he had time to check, every computer screen surrounding the DEO lit up... agents stopping abruptly in horror.

"... uhhh J'onn?"

... _Hello National City..._

* * *

Back at Kara's apartment, Maggies phone dinged whilst she continued to watch Alex bag up various items relating to forensics...

Lifting it from her police jacket, unlocking and quickly catching the words ' _Supergirl_ ' in bold flurrying inside a breaking news tab she clicked the link...

 _...Hello National City..._

Lifting a hand to a mouth watching Kara stripped and strapped to a chair eyes widening as she turned to her girlfriend... whispering paralysed "Al.."

* * *

Over at LCorp Lena was in the middle of enjoying her morning coffee when Jess burst through the door...

"Miss Luthor, the TV quick!"

Raising an eyebrow she stood up grasping at the remote, before flicking on the power... **. every single** channel the same... a Live feed of their resident kryptonian.

"Get the DEO on the phone for me NOW _please_!"

"Yes Miss Luthor!"

* * *

At the DEO J'onn was barking commands -

"GET A TACTICAL TEAM AT THE READY - WE MOVE ONCE WE HAVE A LOCATION"

"AGENT SCHOTT TRIANGULATE IT NOW, WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE THEY'VE TAKEN HER"

on comms - "Agent Danvers we need you back here...ASAP"

Shaking herself from an angry haze, tearing brown eyes away from Maggies phone screen "Sir I can't I'm sorry t-that guy just said he's been watching her right? It's a potential lead, I'll go door to door if I have too but I'm not moving until I've found wherever that asshole slept at night... if he think he can kidnap my baby sister and get away with it...he'll soon find out what's coming!"

"FINEE stay put... I've talked to the NCPD, we have jurisdiction I'll send a team to clean up whilst you look for his hideout, keep me in the loop"

"Yes _Sir_ , will do."

Maggie looked over arms crossed as Alex shut off her phone "You think he was close by?"

Steeling herself "If he's been watching Kara he can't have been far... she would've easily noticed them following. There's only two buildings with a direct line of sight into this apartment..." Glancing through the floor to ceiling windows, hands resting on a hip before tapping the glass.. "there, third and fourth floors... there's only five apartments with the curtains drawn I'd say that's exactly where this dweeb has been staying...wouldn't you?"

In agreement "You take two.. I take two and we meet in the middle?"

Nodding a little anxiously, glancing between Maggie and the window brows crinkled "Good plan."

* * *

Running between floors, Maggie and Alex tag teamed between apartments a fluttering of badges, disgruntled neighbors and one slightly dramatic dog chase ... (Alex running away whilst Maggie tackles it because ...who the fuck owns what was _practically_ a **wolf** in a tiny open plan apartment _really?_ ) ... they reach a door that nobody wants to answer.

Looking to each other they exchange a shrug before Alex kicks first asks questions later... guns raised storming in "FBI" "NCPD CALL OUT"

A bitter taste caught their tongue, a vile rotten smell lingering "uhhhh rank." Alex wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Raising an arm to her face Maggie gags "Oh god" glancing at the foul food and half filled bottles of piss ... "Someone was definitely staked out here alright..." raising the butt of a gun to peek at the date of old news papers and carton bottles "months just like he said"

Alex disappeared further inside...

When no one answered back Maggie followed in the path her girlfriend last took "Alex?" Stopping at the sight of her, back tense inside a messy bedroom, stood staring upward at a wall...

Holding an arm out to her shoulder "what's up?" Turning around tear tracks fell across Alex's broken hearted face. Maggies breath stuttered as she took stock of a _Kara_ filled collage ...photos of _everything_ Naked, Sleeping, With & Without Mon-El, Crying, Sex, Eating, Laughing, Watching TV... hundreds littering the walls. Alex stood in shock, unmoving so Maggie decided to call it in for her dialling... "Hey, no no its Maggie... we need a team... we've found _something_."

* * *

J'onn to Winn "Reroute the team clearing Supergirls apartment, for evidence gathering across the street"

J'onn to Maggie "Well done the pair of you, Detective Sawyer can you bring Agent Danvers back in?" Glancing to the screen hesitantly, things where starting to take a turn for the worse ... "The feed is starting to become _Serious_ and I'm afraid Agent Danvers will need everyone's support if this happens to escalate further..."

Winn gulped letting out a shaky breath hearing his boss say _those_ words... _it can't ... no... there's still time right? I mean she's Supergirl..._

Heavy boots landed abruptly vibrating thoughout the DEO, turning to Winn first "Keep on it, we need a location stat, I also need you to find a way to shut off the feed..." eyes downcast, rumbling voice breaking ... "If we don't find her soon the least we can do is to retain her modesty." ...debating "Lena Luthor has reached out to you hasn't she? You have my permission to collaborate... use any means necessary to bring Kara Zor-El home." Turning to a fierce Superman entering the command centre...

"Where is she?!"

"I have Agents working around the clock trying to find her location now... Agent Danvers has a few leads but... as of this moment it looks as if we have time constraints working against us."

Leading him by the shoulder "I'm about to brief the president, why don't you follow me and we can work out a plan of action _together_."

Huffing Kal-El followed suit into a private section of the DEO, secure uplink leading straight to the White House.

Bracing against the table to one side, J'onn leaned against the wood infront of the screen as President Olivia Marsdin sat surrounded by advisors... "Lets get right too it shall we, what do you have for me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Collaboration was a wayward unpredictable thing, Team Winthor _as her new friend liked to call it_ had been trawling all day and night trying to decrypt, analyse and break down malware embedded inside the LCorp mainframe. Everything pointed to the word … _Python?_ The designer clearly found it funny to incorporate a unique signature style, _that of a snake_ as a flourish to an absolute beaut of a code.

Designed to penetrate LCorp defences around the same time the kidnapping was taking place, through a back door that as it turned out was _already_ there…. _Mothers been spying this whole time._

It caused a complete shutdown of any LCorp server and backup system… taking out much of the power across the lower levels of the Luthor building along with it.

As Lena stared at an empty can of red bull, eyes drooping she turned to see Winn Schott face down in a pool of his own drool… _not like she has a $10,000 desk to keep clean right?_

 _Hush I'm just grouchy_ …anyway back to the topic at hand _yes_ so now that they knew what they were looking at, a pair of tech geniuses continued to work relentlessly, now partway through correcting, cleaning and clearing the damage inflicted to her base of operations and company.

Angry.. usually aloof Lena was temperamental, still shaken by the lengths of the day, what she knew at the depth of her spine had caused it, _who had caused it_ and what she just **knew** _her family_ had done...

... _how far they'd_ gone. She couldn't prove it...

Facts evading them... the trail a complex dissection... they'd almost cracked the code sure, but finding the pieces leading to the perpetrators demise? Winding them together like a surgeons hand? No... they were far from connecting her mother or brother to this... even if it were stamped in Cadmus territory.

Her best friend was lying in a hospital bed and their was nothing she could do... _they failed._

Now the only choice was to pick up the pieces, the shards shattered and scattered the moment he laid his hands on a woman full of pure white _innocent_ joy and effervescence.

Emotions running high it was unusual for them to get the best of her... but right now? On zero sleep after watching someone you love as their life and happiness sunk to the bottom of a well, fading into the earth in an instant. _W_ _ell,_ she wished In-part that they'd just done it properly. Let her friend be graced the dignity of joining the worms on her adopted planets home ground.

At least she'd be at peace, something Lena doubted Kara Danvers would have from now on out. _She's suffered through enough brutality._

It wasn't until she felt hesitant waking arms of a new companion brushing around her body, inhaling a pine wood scent did Lena realise...

 _She was crying._

* * *

 _Hours earlier_ during Kara's kidnapping Winn had contacted Lena asking for help with shutting down and-or tracking the feed along with any potential locations of a Cadmus base of operations she might be privy too. Let's just say Lena _was less than content,_ minutes prior the entire lower level of LCorp had practically gone into melt down… something they didn't have time to repair, something she could only remedy _later_.

Desperate for _anything_ … unable to even _attempt at_ shutting down the broadcast without her systems operational but **needing** to help Kara.. Lena trawled archives of boxes upon boxes of paper records looking for information in relation to Lillian _or Lex._ Something they could **use** _,_ dishearteningly she wasn't surprised to hear someone other than herself had also thought this was Cadmus. _Bound to be something hidden somewhere._ Over the phone, _on the floor_ under torch light _because who needs windows,_ she circled piece after piece of suspect dealings and shaky abandoned Luthorcorp locations, everything from warehouses, storage units, dodgy vendors, sub contractors and potentially Hidden Laboratories had been underlined in uncertainty. One by one, minute by minute she repeated the line of a different address, every ID number and each curious bank transaction that had occurred over the course of the past ten to fifteen years... _safe to say they weren't moving anytime soon._

Superman and Martian Manhunter returned from their private briefing as _Winn_ bounced up abruptly shouting at his boss and the man in blue, "Guys! I've got Lena on call here, LCorp has been _hacked_ her servers have been shut down _it's too coincidental to not be related_ _to this_ she's scanning through data manually now. She's been reading every piece of information she has. I've already got a few locations we can try out _but_... without immense man and computing power, without her being online or having access to billion dollar resources I'm afraid... we don't have enough time doing it by hand"

Trailing off... his eyes flicked up to a news report showing screenshots and sound bites of a torn up Girl of Steel... All three watched in unison as their stomachs dropped. Screen grabs of how her kidnapper had started to work his way around her... a sharp heaving gasp emanating from Kal-El as his tear filled orbs tracked that hand manoeuvring _dangerously_ towards it's objective _._

The room stilled haunted, the only sound was cracking plaster as Kal-El broke a table, chunks skimming sideways against the wall, scarring the flooring. All grimacing and nauseated watching a man who _didn't deserve to keep breathing_ continue to disappear under the swathe of a private garment. Turning around quickly forcing himself to just _look away_ as the sound of Kara's sobs and muted screaming continued Kal-El cried "P-Please just... just turn that off... I can't see that-I just can't"

Silently grabbing a comm and shoving it into his ear, a fist of unsuppressed power clenching and relaxing Superman stormed toward the outside world, J'onn following on his tail trying to catch his attention... trying to get him to stop, to _take a moment._

Succeeding, snapping Kal bellowed "I caan't! I can't just stand here and do _nothing J'onn,_ I've already wasted enough time... we need to find her... I can't abandon her _... not again._ "

A wise three century old hand braced on his shoulder... sagging "She knows we're doing everything we can, that we won't ever stop looking... we'll find her, but you need to stay calm, keep it together... no good will come from shouting or breaking down now Kal-El, she needs us to be her guiding strength, her reason to fight and to live... no doubt she'll fall, loose her way... we need to carry her **hope** with us when she needs it most... that way she'll feel it, if not through herself then through the two of us.. I for one know... Kara Zor-El will not die today."

Sighing Kal-El looked to J'onn searching his features gently whispering "El Mayarah" deciding to brace his own clammy hand in parallel.

Pained smiling tightly the Martian repeated "El Mayarah" before they nodded unclasping, their faces turned to a Windy City, a cape hanging loosely... it's fluttering the only sound for miles. A beat passed before Kal-El shot off into the air activating his earpiece.

Returning to the main operation room "Start reading out those locations Agent Schott, Supermans making loops of the city... he'll take the ones furthest away, I'll take a team to the ones closest by. The more on this the quicker we'll find her alive. Have you had any luck shutting it down?"

Gulping Winn shook his head guiltily, "We can't, for starters I can't make head nor tails of where this broadcast is coming from, Plus I've tried hacking into it myself but I need more computers, brain power to even think of making a dent... and we can't use LCorp because _they're down..._ there's just too much to decompile and to track and nowhere near enough time!"

Nodding sternly, hands on his hips "Ok, well just keep on working with Miss Luthor and do what you can, send Alex to the lab when she gets in.. we need to make a start on any forensic evidence... that may bring us some leads, anything on the traffic cams surrounding her apartment?"

Huffing "No they've been hacked too, it's going to take me a while to get all of this done, even with everyone working on it... I thought it best to collaborate with Lena first and foremost considering finding Supergirl is our main priority and she's already giving us locations so..." shrugging, unsure of himself and flustered... J'onn patted his shoulder... "We may not have found her yet, but I'm proud of what you've accomplished today and how immensely hard you've worked, don't give up now."

A boost to his confidence Winn sat up straighter his trembling fingers hitting half beaten keys.

At LCorp Lena used the brawniest members of her range of employees to help carry everything upstairs, needing more light and room... phone between a shoulder, footprints streamlined and precise, she arrived into her office halting at the sound of her friend struggling on TV. Stuck to the floor, flashing lights moving across mossy green eyes as she choked up... a ball of terror forming and caught at the back of a slim and tender throat. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but listen hearing the culprits voice on screen... it only served as confirmation to both hers and the DEOs analysis _those where the words of a Luthor._

This was Cadmus.


	11. Chapter 11

As everything unfolded between Winn, J'onn and Clark... too distracted by the wails of their friend, cousin and semi adopted _daughter_ thatthey didn't notice Alex Danvers was already running through the DEO entryway, barging past _every security protocol_ without caring. It wasn't until she was moving so fast down the hallways, blazing a path of suave destruction, only to hear Kara's gaunt pleas for him to **stop** did she _stop..._ dropping to her knees, caps taking a battering almost fracturing, collapsing she crawled, tears and drool splattering around her as the cold stinging slaps of smooth concrete provided counterbalance to her skeletons failure to compute. Everyone of her bodies systems had been shocked into submission, her ligaments stuck, muscles ridged, blood pressure swooshing, nerve endings fizzy, pupils unreactive... as she was projected into a dimension consisting of lines of scrawled writing _Kara's writing of phrases shared between them_ and blinding images.

 _The merry go round... they must've been 14 and 16 consecutively, Kara hyper and giggly after too much cotton candy, getting dizzy as she purposefully used her powers to make it go faster... raucous laughter that time at thanksgiving when she heated a turkey only for it to pop in her face._

 _A cold night after Jeremiahs death when two girls who hated each other finally found some common ground. Somehow it didn't matter what'd previously come between them... Kara doing what she always does best **even then** and sensing that Alex was in distress. Wordlessly creeping, climbing and sharing a bed. Furling herself around her like a teddy bear, keeping her warm as Alex shook from the icy frost and unacknowledged grief ridden tears._

That was their life, that was their love, full of premature sacrifice and loss but... even fuller with promise, potential and awe. Everything Kara did made Alex's heart beat louder.. faster, made her loose that edge to take on a much goofier stature. Right now she was just... trying to keep up.. to hold on... to protect her baby sister as much as she could but hearing how she'd failed, understanding that this was _her fault_... she backed up against grey brickwork barely scraping to hold herself up, teardrops plopping running freely.

Maggie turned a corner, skimming to a slow jog upon spotting Alex hauled up against a wall, DEO emblem hanging proudly making a statement above. Standing still... her jaw worked as a tremor of air let out a high pitched squeak hitting between two wet lips on inhale. She'd gotten stuck tryingto clear up the security kerfuffle downstairs... only catching up now when her girlfriend had already found herself to be running out of power, finding herself crashing, relapsing... _without her._

Gathering herself, making her way to _Bigger Danvers_ , crouching low, putting weight on the tips of her toes Maggie moved a hand out slowly, brushing aside tears, barely keeping restraint on her own. That's when she heard Alex shaking, mumbling three heart clenching words "i-its my ffault, uhuuh-my my faulttt..." Cracking "ITS MY FAULT!"

Maggie grabbing forcefully "Whoa wo wo! What's your fault?! None of this is your fault, hear me Al... we couldn't have predicted this, we couldn't have stopped this... this is the kidnappers fault not yours, _no one_ else's!"

Shrieking "No no no! That's were your wrong! I left her! I haven't seen her for a whole week, I left her on her own.. when she was already hurting, she needed me and I left I-" croaking out realisation hitting her squarely making Alex even more incoherent, voice wobbling "I abandoned herrrr!" Closing brown eyes, red specked hair sticking, pushing her face into her lap, Maggie stared in sadness as she moved to curl around Alex, sitting side by side bringing her into her own musky police woman's chest. "Ohh babe..."

Maggie digesting what she'd said "y'know you didn't abandon her right? Kara knew you were there... knew that you wanted to help, she just needed time, space... you gave her that, you respected her wishes... that's not on you."

In denial "B-but I knew, deep down I knew she was vulnerable, I knew she was struggling with her powers- I, I knew she still needed me even if she was walling herself off from the world, I should've forced her to let me in, took a hammer to it and been there anyway... if not for her mind then for her physical safety she was nearly _human..._ no wonder they found it so easy... to take her."

 _That_ that comment hit Maggie like a ton of boiling water, _that doesn't sound... that can't be a coincidence, can it? ..._ too busy with Alex to analyse her initial gut feeling she continued to hold her sobbing girlfriend throughout the process of coming to terms with her sisters _rape_. Only to be woken by the sound of Alarms, bodies rushing and red lights flashing sleepy and unsure of how long they'd been there... Alex shot up, joints clicking and sliding into place.

Breathing out... "...Kara!"

Running into the main room, everyone crowded by a lit and rounded table, Alex's hair ruffled, face pink and plump joined... Maggie following not far behind.

J'onn spoke up austere and firm "Multiple 911 calls have come through, Supergirl has been located _alive_ in a nearby public space. It looks as if the culprits may have dumped her after completing their intention... we have ambulances and emergency services on route. I have consulted with the President and Doctor Hamilton who think it best if we coordinate with the NCPD to secure a wing of National City Memorial, the press have bombarded every street corner and her injuries will be too severe... she needs specialist care and we need to be able to do our job as smoothly as possible, we can't do that with the press knocking on every window and door, asking questions... all focus needs to be on finding justice for Supergirl and incarcerating anyone complicit for those crimes."

Perking up slightly, rubbing his hands together a touch rough from raiding various locations, he gripped the counter "So with that in mind I want two teams to fall out now, cordon off and secure the medical facility.. we need to keep her safe, protected and away from _more_ prying eyes during her recovery. I also want Detective Sawyer to be liaison on this... so if you could get down to the hospital quickly to collect evidence, coordinate with local offices and to talk to your boss I'd greatly appreciate it..."

Looking over to Maggie who nodded amicably, his dark irises moved to a shifty and nervy Alex, face quietly begging for inclusion hesitantly he decided "Agent Danvers... you know Kara's physiology best, I will send word that you will be lead on this.. as a doctor, _undercover_ to be certain she receives the necessary care."

Leaning hushed he asked "Can I be assured that your currently fit to perform your duties? That you won't allow personal emotions to _distract_ you?... If you need time... _to just be with your sister, I'll understand._ "

... _clearly he knew just how much she'd_ _broken down earlier._ Cool, compliant, steady Alex nodded answering "You can count on me sir..."

Content with her response, knowing from years of experience he had no reason to question her conviction he squeezed her bicep in comfort, displaying solidarity against his features before turning back to the task at hand... talking to Winn "Please put Vasquez on _full_ active duty, you are to move over to LCorp and get systems operational." Perplexed Winn retorted "...but Sir?" Growling "That wasn't a request Agent Schott, now our main priority is to bring down the perpetrators swiftly, there's a lot of pressure both internally and externally from a variety of sources... we need to put a lid on the havoc this has created before it escalates into more than we can handle, we're already at full capacity as it is!"

Understanding Winn changed the topic... "Do you want me to lift the lockdown you requested when speaking with the president?"

J'onn braced against the desk edge thinking "No the City should remain on high alert, schools, work environments, non essentials stay closed throughout the night... there will be a manhunt and I rather no one get caught in the crossfire."

Winn packed up, readying his gear before moving out whilst J'onn requested from Vasquez "Could you inform Superman of the situation, I doubt he'll be pleased if we do not use this opportunity to allow him to be at his cousins bedside."

With that everything was a go...

* * *

Once Kara was safe and sound... at LCorp heavy into the night, after soothing Lena's tears... they took a power nap...

Waking from slumber, Winn shadowed and prickly, hair sticking up floppy and clawed through, Lena hair unravelled, no longer straight, eyes bagged and face sallow.

Moving from two consecutive couches to a table and chairs, covered in a small fortunes worth of tech, Jess clearing a nights worth trash... as they ordered what Winn liked to call it _breakfast pizza._ Because **neither** , gave two douches whether they fattened up with the calorific intake. They just needed to push on, have enough energy _even from bad carbs_ to continue.

Lena picking apart malware... whilst Winn continued writing code. Sucking on black coffees, that rotated like a sushi bar. Until Winn shot upward shouting "Eureka!"

Lena just glared at him, too fucked to even try to put on a good front, waiting for him to just come out with whatever he was so excited about...

Awkwardly he hovered back down, deciding to ramble what'd got him jumping "so... we've been decompiling and correcting this mess all day right, trying to gather as much intel as we can without really understanding or making much headway with it, well.. that's when I thought... _bug spray"_

Lena just looked at him like he'd taken away her kale pizza... ( _because kale breakfast Pizza now apparently existed, billionaires always get what they want.)_

Repeating testing the taste of those words on her tongue... "Bug spray?"

Flapping "Not... not _literal_ bug spray but... we needed something to oust the whole modified code... completely turn back time to correct any manipulation... well... if I hit this button... it should technically work like a bug spray and zap that crap back into the blackness of cyberspace... or rather delete that shit completely.. _I think."_

Brunette and precisely shaped brows moving closer together "you think...?"

Muttering "Well. Yea. I- _Technically_ it could also kill LCorp completely but the only way to know for sure is to do it anyway... _it's your call... I don't want to be responsible for the one good luthors downfall..."_

Wincing and cowering away when he realised what he'd said, Lena nudged him playfully "Aww you think I'm good?"

Smiling widely "I mean yea, your pretty awesome..."

Defiant "Do it..."

And that's how Lena found out she wasn't the only hot shot, high functioning nerd with killer parents in National City... it's also how she realised being accepted into the Supersquad was probably the most worthwhile and consequential thing to happen in the last decade... _or her lifetime._

And that... that was all thanks to _Kara._


	12. Chapter 12

_Day Two after the Kidnapping..._

Receiving a rather heated phone call from Alex, Eliza reentered the DEO conference room, apologising profusely... "I'm so sorry Madam President, I had to take that... please please continue."

Nodding President Marsdin asked "So were are we on the investigation?"

Winn zipped up and down handing around dark grainy photos, detailing multiple SUVs and blackout vans surrounding Supergirls apartment complex... "Um so now that everything's back up and running I was able to salvage some footage from the overhanging security cameras in the vicinity of Supergirls home... it looks as if multiple SUVs lay in wait before a group of men entered just past 6am and a violent extraction took place."

Leaning over casually pointing to the second picture "As you can see here... they definitely have Supergirl and looks as if she's being dragged... unconscious"

President Marsdin looked over to Eliza sharply "Kryptonite?"

Eliza countered "Alex used a portable scanner to check for a radiation signature, it was definitely discharged inside the building, as to the amount to render her inert I will have to cross check the samples Alex took from the hospital again, we're in the middle of a blood analysis now."

Pausing to draw breath...

"We know for certain that she was exposed, the residual burns on her wrists indicate it was a potent formula allowing for her powers to drain to zero, her energy stores where depleted to lower than ordinary _human levels_ but I'll let you know when conclusive results come through, I'd rather not speculate as to exacting detail until we have finality in our assessment...

...but If I'm honest there isn't much that will take a Kryptonian down let alone knock her unconscious."

Debating... head bopping side to side as she bit the inside of her lip...

Olivia noticed intuitively... "Is there anything more you'd like to add Dr Danvers?"

Eliza nodded inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of peony wafting from the highest member of government "The past few months she's- she's been experiencing problems with her powers anyway... diminished strength, loss of solar energy, at first we put it down to her mental health, but..." pale blue-green eyes darted to Maggie who nodded in agreement.

Looking downward, twiddling with the edges of _those_ pictures, Eliza swallowed forcing down acid and a mothers heart rendering sorrow. Guilt seeping inward protective nature emerging unsure if she should continue, it was such a personal thing after all, her daughters recent struggle...

Olivia smiled in empathetic understanding "Whatever you say will stay here, you never have to worry... this isn't being recorded."

Twitching Deciding _it_ _was on the broadcast, there was no point in hiding it, it's still relevant to the case..._

Continuing "We thought it was due to her mental health deteriorating after she had lost Mon-El..."

Speaking up inquisitively "The Daxamite?"

Eliza's eyes flickered briefly, hearing the moment Kara had told her of his fate and likely demise over the phone weeping "Yes they.. they were in a romantic partnership." She concluded pursing chapped lips.

Surprised having only watched part of the footage, _too much for even a president to handle_ and only being given answers to the rest in somewhat sparse but important detail Olivia's eyes widened in realisation of the sacrifice, the type of choice Supergirl had been forced to make for the country... _for planet earth._

 _The courage, the bravery._

Moving a hand backward to clip her curled tawny hair behind an ear, clearing her throat "That's that's um unfortunate... I take it you think this loss of power was more than just grief... I'm assuming the reason your broaching this today is because you think it was linked to the attack, that they used it to their advantage?"

Arm spasming Eliza clapped two soft hands together stilling all movement "I think we need to investigate whether or not that may be the case yes."

Wisely Olivia commanded "Then by all means, you have my permission."

Looking to Winn, bold she asked "Please continue"

Scrambling Fumbling with piles of information "Uh! we followed the SUVs on camera using partial plates and vehicle recognition, traced them all the way to an abandoned hanger, we're executing a raid as we speak..."

Looking between Winn and J'onn "Excellent, Please put it up on screen"

All watching together with oval eyes bigger than any existing solar system, sat The President of the United States, The Director of the DEO, Dr Eliza Danvers, Agent Schott, Detective Maggie Sawyer and lastly Mrs Grant the trusted representative of Catco WorldWide Media.

Sitting as a good friend and an ally to both women that flew the flag of red and blue _..._

One that prefers to be crested in gold and the other filled with Stars and Stripes. Though she _Cat_ herself knew that if _anyone_ was filled with that of the stars and teaming with their light it was the one girl who was created by them herself.

 _Kara Danvers_ infused with stardust... it made sense and at thatshe chuckled because heck _it was way more than 50._

Lips curling in a bubbling of reverence Cat sighed and jostled her papers and notes. _The ones she swore she wouldn't publish._

 _'Team Leader broaching the hangar now... no activity to report, over.'_

Watching with baited breath a group of highly trained DEO agents scurrying across airport tarmac reaching a panelled plane storage facility, entering from the side ...breaching ...they found _nothing._

J'onn speaking voice gruff _'Squad Three Report!'_

Voice settling over comms _'Bradbury here sir, mission a bust... nothing to report, sweeping now, over.'_

Just like that the environment changed becoming rapid, voices garbled and rushed as the screen and radio started crackling to life... Jumping upward from his pleather seat, holding palms flat on the table staring towards the screen J'onn shouted ' _What's happening... I repeat what's happening... please report over.'_

Helmet cameras coming to a slow stop as movement steadied on screen, purposefully they panned wide to show ' _three bodies sir, already dead... scorch wounds to the legs and a bullet to each of their heads'._

' _Alright, your orders are to leave, keep a few team members to gather forensics and bring the deceased back here this is your Director out'_

Taking out his earpiece sliding it against a creaking pot hole covered table, J'onn lowered himself into his chair monitoring his senses and vitals, shoulders frigid and tense. "Looks as if they're clearing house... I guarantee you we'll match their blood to that of the scorch marks we found in Supergirls apartment, I want you on that stat as soon as they _the corpses_ come in"

Winn mumbled between them not quite catching everything "Laser vision to the legs wouldn't be enough to kill them... did I hear that right, you say they've been shot?"

The Martian Man responded, nodding stressed and evidently worn down "Yes... It looks as if each man took a shot to the head, as I mentioned I'd say they're trying to tie up loose ends."

Winn snorted taken aback "...your own team taking you out, nice way to inspire loyalty."

* * *

As the private briefing continued...

Winn carried on providing "As for the adjacent building, both Sawyer and Danvers found evidence that they'd been studying Supergirl relentlessly.. the cameras don't point in that direction, so we don't have any clear shots of _precisely_ who was behind this but he implied on the Live feed that it was him personally."

Eliza jumped in like a vengeful hurricane "We do however have DNA evidence we've extracted from the adjoining hideout, that may give us a name... I'm quite positive we'll get a match to support that, we can compare it to the samples taken from both the rape kit and airport hangar.. to confirm if it was the same person."

Papers crinkling, thin framed glasses precarious on a pointed nose, President Marsdin crossed her legs "Okay, that's our most prominent and promising angle... now.. the Director has informed me that your usual Lab Tech is out of the picture supporting our resident icon so if possible I want to bring you in Dr Danvers, _full time_ to work with us on that... I trust your able to stay in National City for an extended period during the investigation?"

Eliza poked at her eyebrows, skin bunching as she rested her head on well clipped fingernails, looking down through paperwork... vague but reassuring "Yes I _will be in National City_ for the time being, I will help out as much as I _potentially_ can... but I have... _other_ responsibilities I cannot neglect or ignore."

Understanding the subtext "And we wouldn't want you too, _any_ help you can give will be greatly appreciated, your well respected... your knowledge is astounding... and we are lucky to have you here Dr Danvers."

Shifting upward swooning ever so slightly, voice dipping, dripping in surprise "Thank you Mrs President, that means a lot."

Back to the grind Winn butted in "As for the Broadcast itself, no identifiable markings in the background of the footage, but it did bounce from multiple locations abroad, of course they were intentionally trying to hide their real location, I however have cracked their work... now I understand his _way of thinking_ and have managed to not only find an IP but the alias the Hacker was using... _**Dredd683**_."

Olivia pressed "And the attack on LCorp?"

"Also the handy work of this **_Dredd_** fellow, same flourish.. the only difference being it's reference to python."

"So that confirms, the Attack on Supergirl and the Attack on LCorp are linked?" Cat added

Winn flushed "Yes we believe they were intentionally sabotaging LCorp as a way to slow us _the DEO_ down, without LCorp resources they must've known we wouldn't have the capability to track them in time... they were ensuring their own success."

Cat tapped her fingers lightly "Clever..."

Maggie retorted "That's Cadmus, always three steps ahead"

President Marsdin turned serious "Are we sure this is Cadmus, so far evidence has only pointed to the handy work of a few rogue predators, also do we know if the hacker and kidnapper are one and the same?"

Director going only on animalistic instinct "We don't but.. I have to concur I also think this is Cadmus, there may be no conclusive ties as of yet but, no other organisation could pull off something so coordinated in such a short space of time... that added to the three agents we found dead... it all points to Cadmus espionage."

"Okay.. well we'll come back to that when the three deceased have been identified, for now we'll run with the idea that Cadmus is behind this, I want a warrant out for Lillian Luthor, we need to bring her in for questioning and more security at National Island State Penitentiary, just in case Lex is having any fanatical ideas."

Banging her gold and engraved pen down demanding the attention of the room Marsdin boomed "...This is also why we need to ensure we're hell bent when working on this, we need to out think and manoeuvre the smartest terrorist organisation in existence... I have no doubt we can do it but we need to keep a tight leash on any detail at the basis of our investigation... if any lead is leaked we put _everything_ in jeopardy, along with Supergirl herself."

Finishing retracting back into her seat she looked up to a scraggly Winn "Is that everything?" He nodded relief washing over him that they'd gotten through it all and he hadn't collapsed yet.

Slamming books closed, phishing photos and pulling them out of the way, Olivia pulled up a detailed list of security procedures and concerns "So I want you all to keep working, We can meet back here once all of the forensic work has been completed but now it's time for me to discuss operational matters surrounding National City...

... having witnessed how the facility has been operating, now on maximum during extenuating circumstances. The resources provided would often be far more than enough to ensure a smooth sailing ship but with this... it being an extraordinary case.. I've consulted with congress and have approval for extra funding to be used for this investigation and this alone. We consider Supergirls kidnapping not only a sexual assault case, but an attack on all of us, including the country and I want results _we all do..._ the public outcry has been humongous."

* * *

Sending Winn and Eliza back to work J'onn, Maggie and Cat were left consulting with the President.

"So the lockdown has been lifted?" The President noted...

Coughing J'onn answered "It has... we did primary sweeps, added extra NCPD units out performing patrols looking for suspicious activity but without a name... a face.. we didn't have a lot to go on... so once public rowdiness died down we decided it best to allow National City to get back to normal after such torrid events."

Oliva hummed "Quite right... now, moving onto daily protection, now Supergirl is out of the picture we need to discuss how to handle her workload."

The Director followed "Right now Superman has taken over her duties, adding them to his own but I doubt it would be wise to ask this of him for the foreseeable... he's finding it hard to juggle."

Mouth smacking open "Understandable... would you be open to taking over in your Martian form? It would be disrespectful to transform into her after current _events_ but... the public know you, know that your a part of her team, they'd be reassured that they have someone reliable watching over them in Supergirls absence..."

Expressions fleeting, J'onn snapped from his stupor "uh uh Sure" straightening himself "That would be adequate"

Leading on... "..and you would be okay handing Directorial duties over to a..." Chin jutting checking the names "...a Lucy Lane?"

Letting out a heartfelt laugh "That would be fine she's a commendable agent"

..."Okay then we're agreed..." turning to a quiet Cat and Maggie, Marsdin raised an eyebrow mischievously "That brings us to why your here...

... we will announce the public Superhero Switchover during a press conference were I _metaphorically_ hand over the keys to the city to one Martian Manhunter, whilst _also attempting_ to address Supergirls predicament, ongoing investigation and departure... right now the public are panicking and we need to settle rising tides before they turn into a tsunami."

* * *

Down on the floor below, pure white lab coat thrown on... examining slides under a microscope Eliza was about to make a breakthrough. Cross checking the semen sample obtained from Kara's rape kit... _something she was purposefully trying to forget..._ using science as her way to distance herself from the emotional aspects of her objective... treating it _as any other sample and bodily fluid specimen_ she looked to the DNA markers displayed on screen, watching as image after image of various different suspects changed. Running through every government database known to man... _if this despicable man had an arrest record..._

An hour went by patiently waiting, distracting herself quietly by analysing Kara's blood work, _looking for Kryptonite_ when the green bar in the centre of the computer screen stopped abruptly... flashing images gone it was now stuck showing one face.

...the face of Kara Zor-Els Attacker.

 _That of Leonard Luthor._


	13. Dossier 2

Name: Leonard Luthor Jr

Age: 40

DOB: 07/02/1978

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Arrival Date: N/A

Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Hazel/Brown

Education: Harrow Boarding School, St Andrews University -Dropped out

Employment: Luthor Industries & Co. NY, Co-owned by LuthorCorp until its merger and subsequent closure 2003.

Address: Last Known - Parents Establishment 1483 West Hampton, New York NY4288 circa 2003.

Nationality: American / British Student Visa **_Expired_**

IQ: Average to High

Languages: English, German.

Accusations and Charges: Multiple Charges Filed and Subsequently dropped in relation to various sexual harassment claims, 2x court appearances, no convictions, settlements obtained. Inquiry into parental deaths, final ruling accidental- Acquitted of all accusations and formal charges, forensic evidence deemed lost and/or collected improperly.

Distinguishable features: Snake Tattoo Left Hip

Known Arrest History:

1997 - Sexual Harassment

1995 - Drunken Disorderly

Current Family Members-

Biological Cousin: Lex Luthor **_Incarcerated_**  
(See notes, p2) (Superman, p4) (External dossier, available upon request)

Biological Cousin: Lena Luthor  
(See notes, p3) (Metallo, p14) (Cadmus, p16) (Medusa, p17) (Daxamite Invasion, p19) (LCorp Hacking, p21)

Biological Aunt: Lillian Luthor  
(See notes, p4) (Confinement, p10) (Metallo, p14) (Cadmus, p16) (Medusa, p17) (Alien Registry, p18) (Daxamite Invasion, p19)

Previous Family Members:

Biological Uncle: Lional Luthor _**Deceased**_  
(See notes, p5) (LuthorCorp, p8) (Superman, p4)

Biological Mother: Laurel Luthor _**Deceased**_  
(See notes, p6) (Luthor Industries & co, p9) (Factory Blaze, p11)

Biological Father: Leonard Luthor Senior _**Deceased**_  
(See notes, p7) (Luthor Industries & co, p9) (Factory Blaze, p11)

Partner: N/A Unknown

* * *

So this was the face of the _animal_ that had dared to touch Kara... the man that had the word _Luthor_ in his name... somehow that wasn't surprising- go figure.

Of course now Alex was convinced more than _anything_ of Cadmus ties.. like they were purposefully and strategically _trying_ to boast, rubbing their accomplishments at everyone _everywhere_. It was **one** nonexistent name drop away from Lillian Luthor running naked through a pile of dead aliens, celebrating with a sign hanging from her shoulders declaring her complicity... _I bet she's sat at whatever devil lair she's hold up at smug as fuck, I so want to punch her teeth in!_

The DEO had decided it best to unleash his ugly visage to the planet, along with opening up a tip hotline **hoping** that _if anything_ to let the witch hunt from the public continue, that maybe it'd do its due diligence... because _not one_ of them -any agent at all, were really feeling any type of leniency was in store- especially when they had such great seats to the torrid, illicit and downright cold blooded events against Supergirl.

 _I really hope enough citizens_ _show up to burn him at the stake._ Already it was circulating god speed... every channel in the world displaying his mugshot ... _fucker won't get far._

Sat huddled at home with Maggie- Kara taking up residence in they're own bed as they both worried endlessly, fidgety because Alex wanted more than anything to be out looking on a day Eliza was with J'onn searching for a supposed 'psychologist'... _ex boyfriend you mean._ Alex rolled her eyes... _of course she'd always known._ They watched the coverage with chattering teeth, nerve endings frayed, praying to every deity to let Kara have some form of closure... some peace of mind, to let it _be over_ and for the rest of her sanity to be saved.

Bigger Danvers wanting so _desperately_ to just use her pocket knife and newly thought-out torture devices to skin him alive... _to have fun_ and maybe playfully singe his flesh with a blowtorch because _that outa hurt._

She'd happily watch him crackle and pop... as every piece of him burnt off.

Coordinated Roadblocks had been put in place, Airports, Coach Services and Borders on High Alert, he was a Maximum _priority,_ he was the most wanted man in history and the world was working together tirelessly in a duel affronted effort to bring him to justice...

... _El Mayarah Douchebag._

Poor Lena however, she had to release yet another statement denouncing the actions of her family... now specifically _her cousin._ One she hadn't seen in years. Only on a handful of sporadic occasions did she ever stand in his presence, as a young child no more than nine until he went missing in 2003. _Should've known he wasn't missing..._

 _...and that he was up to something,_ _no doubt proving his loyalty to my mother or brother. Maybe he's complicit to the ways in which his parents died..._ _that blaze always did seem suspicious._

 _He left... if not then why'd he go into hiding?_

The next day she spent a _looong amount of time_ providing facts and figures, _anything_ she could remember to that of her cousin... helping yet again a portion of the top secret government, an Alien specific agency _she just wanted it to end..._ for her best friends pain to end... _for the Luthor Legacy to be ruined beyond all recognition_ and to stop that vicious familial trend from spreading.

 _They said she's starting therapy._

Sat alone in her penthouse, in a capricious mood... Lena agonised that she was right again, yet another thing she couldn't reconcile, that it was something she's going to spend her whole life trying to repent. Vacillating hot and cold what she didn't expect was a knock knock knock on the door. Tearing away from the surrounding silence, opening up... chomping on a stick of half eaten _chocolate_ celery she spotted an uneasy but cheery Winn Schott Jr standing with his arms opened wide holding a bottle of shitty vodka, smelling of cheap cologne stood debating whether she'd been crying ... _awww._

Cat located inside her second home, pink panther gleaming exotic and fiery as she stood commanding her own version of a strike team... one that would leap out and fight to provide good journalistic intent, honour bound to report the latest for the readers to digest and _this_ was big news... big enough that if it was done improperly it would give them all IBS.

Even looking to the face of this fool was _enough_ for her stool to turn sour and into sticky goop... _he was a withering mess that made her stomach clench._

Cat was mercurial at best _, it was no time for slackers_... even at 4am she fired someone.. _for leaving_... _you snooze you loose..._ Kira deserves better.

* * *

On the ground, in the thick of it all- Late at night and into early morning, Leonard was wearing a baggy hoodie and jeans _dodging_ errand sirens and police cars. He'd been living inside a Cadmus safe house due east of city limits _just waiting_ for the go ahead... wanting to leave _but Lillian had other ideas._

Now he was restless _because it was too late,_ they'd caught up too swiftly for him to be comfortable, _happy with_... he'd known that evidence was sat _just_ waiting to be picked up and _leaving_ all of that intel lying against the wall of his previous stake out, _well_ that was his fault. He really thought he'd have the opportunity to clear house or ask Lillian to do it for him but... it all went by so _fast,_ he'd never anticipated they'd find it so easily, _that they wouldn't need a warrant._

 _... what was I fucking thinking, of course! I'd never have been able to 'come back later'..._ inside he was face palming... he'd just been too excited, the objective, the project too important to allow that level of patience, especially when there was a set time limit to extract her. _Overall_ he'd known they'd figure it was him eventually _, for gods sake I did squirt semen into her extraordinarily tiny pussy... so it goes.. this was nothing he wasn't expecting_ he just needed to move the timescale upward and hope this wouldn't ruin anything.

His current predicament only served in the oldest Luthors agenda, he could still hear Lillian cackling on the other end of the phone line. Asking _ever so politely_ whether he'd be willing to take the fall, _for the good of the cause._

Guaranteeing his freedom, convincing him she'd break him out, just as Metallo had done for her, he bit his lip, held his tongue and allowed her to think that he really did trust her.

She needed the world distracted, wanting a public trial... that way the focus would be wholly on Leonard and they wouldn't be so fervent in coming after the rest of Cadmus.

So reluctantly he agreed, understanding it was _still_ in the best interests of the project. That all of his work _hadn't been for nothing_ and soon the results would be entirely **worth it.**

He was utterly excited, _nervous_ but excited after years of hiding.

 _Obviously,_ he was idiotic for saying yes, for allowing himself to be incarcerated... He knows that. It was a hard... _truth_ shadowed in the far corner of a perfect tapestry waiting to be completed. Willing to forgo his own comfort and accommodations, for that of preparing to kneel at the feet of his one worthy accomplishment. To forge and transcend a new path, a new world order... through _pure_ Luthor binds.. the only ones worthy to make up that of the divine.

Protecting Project Saviour, that's all that mattered. His work too gruelling, idea too enlightening to be dissuaded now. They were indeed done with the _distasteful yet satisfying_ parts, Now it was just a matter of waiting.. and if they _Cadmus_ needed a few short months, using his face as distraction, a public reaction to push them past the finishing line... then by all means he'd go down for it.

As long as his legacy was embedded in that of earths future, that he need not worry more inbred mongrels from Daxam or other trashy planets were threatening National Security, the human world in general. As a species earthlings were all but guaranteed a way to stabilise and unite, on completion no metallic pod would dare crash down on our soil. They'd be crushed by a race isolated from those around them, teeming with strength and core _values._

Plus... now he was looking forward to teasing the Supergang... meeting them _face to face for the first time._ The band of scooby doo associates who thought they'd solve crimes by merely standing at a flying Supers side.

Arriving back to his original hideout the one cordoned off using bright yellow NCPD tape... he entered through the fire escape... not caring much about getting caught.. _this way they'd think he was just being a stalker, only after a memento of hers..._ which in fact was just a bonus... through the window he laughed when he saw all of the numbers and indicator markers next to his footprints and the lazy places he'd thrown his soggy underwear.. _well that's one way to hurt those poor forensic fellows._

Reaching the bathroom he perched himself ontop of the marbled counter lifting up a synthetic tile in the ceiling revealing a small box full of trinkets he'd lifted... the ones he adored. Finding a strip of photo booth pictures of 'Kara and Mon-El' he rolled it up and stuck it inside a sock. Making his way out in the same direction, his shirt got caught on the metal... creaking a far away voice sounded...

"HEY YOU THERE STOP!"

 _Now it was time to make this look convincing._ Holding his hands up... he worked his way down _slowly_ until he was stood infront of a uniformed cop. Waiting until he approached him, cuffs ready Leo knocked some sense into him... head butting before running as fast as he could... now the chase was really on.

Running through the streets a flurry of motion as multiple police officers dodged civilians and the stray trash cans he kept kicking over. Jumping a few fences... rolling through traffic... hiding underneath parked cars just for the jollies...

... it all came to an end when a butcher putting out today's wasted trash hit him in the face with a chopping board... or a concrete block... _I didn't quite see what._

Surrounded in the middle of the street as public gradually descended upon him... all starting to recognise his face from the television his hood fell down around his shoulders. Angered taunts and shouting mixed with the sound of distant sirens only quietened when a loud booming thud hit the cement infront of them. They all turned to a stern, muscled man House of El Emblem glaring... fingers balled into fists as he approached with a certain fury.

Kal wasn't one to anger... not ever, but after the events he'd witnessed... consoling her... something partially snapped in him, coiled in his chest, his rage simmering in the glow of his eyes.

The crowd moved back a few paces... recognising the imminent conflict.

Growing tense and weary they all wondered where this was going...

Storming up as Leonard sat braced on the floor looking to the suited and booted man. Kal grabbed him by the scruff of his neck pulling him upward until he was dangling above him.

Stood in silence, his temper rippled through the surrounding vicinity. It took a moment for Leo to compose himself before he smiled... laughing "Whose having a temper tantrum I see."

He wiggled his eyebrows and Superman growled standing straighter

"My.. your body really is something... though dare I say not quite as spectacular as your _cousins."_

At that Kal lost it punching his lights out... grappling onto the floor Kal sat ontop of him.. not caring how it looked.

Spitting out "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE... WATCHING YOUR ONLY BLOOD FAMILY AS THEYRE CRYING AND GETTING THEIR INSIDES TORN UP... DO YOU?!"

Leo shrugged.

"YOU DESTROYED HER YOU MONSTER... KILLING HER WOULD'VE BEEN A BETTER SENTENCE THAN THIS!"

At that something of pleasure flashed through him and Kal knew he'd only played into his hands...

Stood gasping as the scene unfolded civilians were holding their faces, a few of them had tears dripping and one man was being held by two others as he desperately tried to lay a punch of his own on him.

Only then did J'onn Jonzz touch down... pulling Kal-El off and indicating to the authorities to approach with caution. Frantic Superman fought against it until he snapped out of it when J'onn shook him by the biceps. Looking around and back at Kal "Get yourself under control this is neither the time nor the place to show your sadness, you need to be strong, in control... for the public and for Kara."

That made him pause... taking a breath he nodded steeling out "Brother"

Patting his shoulder lightly "Go... I've got this.. you need to clear your head, calm down we can take it from here."

Superman nodded frustration still evident in the way he walked... Taking to the skies.

And he was gone.

* * *

 **So when I first wrote this chapter I got the timeline slightly wrong, I've since corrected it (thankfully before I published) and compiled a brief list of the main story markers. I've included it here in case any of you get confused when I switch back and forth. I think it's accurate but if you do spot anything tell me... [I practically confused myself when I read it all back, I put way too much thought into figuring it out my brain is now jumbled hahaha!]**

 **Day Of Rape- Kidnapping / Lillian Warehouse with SG / Alex + Maggie investigate that Morning, Winn DEO that day -onto Lena with Winn Python into the night and next morning:**

 **Day 1- Superman making rounds / Kara out of Hospital / Eliza gets in**

 **Day 2- Alex Phone call to Eliza / Briefing / Identity Discovery / Decision about psychologist**

 **Day 3- Finding Reece / Alex + Maggie + Kara in Apartment / Lena statement-Correction on page 5 [changed from days to hours in bed]**

 **Day 4- Lena at DEO about Leonard / Cat in Catco parallel to manhunt in the evening**

 **Day 5/6/7 - Finding him early morning, Therapy sessions parallel to that and oncoming interrogation.**

 **Obviously there's the moments existing prior to the rape which I haven't included in this but I think they speak for themselves.**

 **Anyways Hope you like it, keep those comments and opinions rolling! 3**


	14. Therapy 2

In the midst of an almond scrub to improve and remove his dry skin... Dr Reece mulled on something... that of Kara's memories and experiences.. they were like that... _his skin_.. flaking off, scattering to the ground... floating around without hooking onto something tangible, _worthwhile_. She could _see_ them... but she didn't want to feel them. Shutting herself off she'd scrubbed them away, purposefully wiped the tether holding them onto her chest to her own detriment because she was too scared to face it, _everything._ She just wanted to _forget_ without ever treating the condition that was causing them _to crumble_ to the floor in the first place.

Of course there's nothing wrong with a good almond scrub once in a while.. _to keep you fresh, alert.. your mind rejuvenated_ but replacing your bodywash with it... now you'd destroy yourself, your skins stability, it's plasticity and it's natural defences. All in no time at all- purely worsened by that of your medical condition _and_ the non-treatment... its abrasive nature.

She also had the weight of the world on her shoulders but that was _something else entirely._

More inclined to that of a spa massage... she was holding onto that tension... it was pushing down- she was helping people only to feel _relieved_ when it was all over, when she'd done her duty... When her love was returned by friends, neighbours and anyone else she'd rescued... her abandonment issues soothed by the _aloe_ of acceptance.

 _I really need to get out more. Wowza these references._

Thankfully after they're previous sessions Kara had finally started opening herself up... a crack or two nothing _substantial_ but it was great progress when applied to what she's been through. She'd given him the chance to earn her trust... and that couldn't bring him more pleasure. She wasn't catatonic anymore as such.. but she was often still oblivious to her surroundings... though she'd certainly answer... _if you tried to ask her something._

Sitting in his cooled office nipping at a chocolate covered cookie from a _humongous_ stash Liza had hidden away for him inside a stray drawer- Dr Reece dabbled on his iPad going over his session notes and checking on the investigation progress now that he'd been given full access to any and all computer records at his new place of employment. He'd noted National City News heating up recently during his previous therapy sessions with Kara Zor-El but she'd given no indication of any recollection... she'd been too dissociated to notice.

Now that he'd broken that spell, when he'd forced her hand into using a stapler angled towards his head, he was concerned about what the image of her attacker may invoke once the inevitable happened and she _did_ witness all of that commotion. He was justifiably anxious that she may regress during an already fragile time of delicate repair and re-growth. With that in mind he decided to approach Agent Danvers asking her in the back alley of her apartment complex (because she'd hung up her combat boots, wanting to spend all of her time _presently_ helping Kara... _their bond was quite something) asking her_ to bare in mind her sisters vulnerability and to not _intentionally_ show her anything to that of Leonard Luthor... at least until he'd broached it with her.

At a time and place, somewhere safe.. monitored... _controlled..._ they had to watch her powers... not only her mental status.

* * *

 _At the following session..._

Kara joined him in a pair of old joggers, nobbly knees brought up to her pointed shoulders as she sat in her chosen chair.. the one she felt safest in after she broke the rest of his furniture.

It was cushioned... _purple.._ soft enough that it didn't remind her much of her confinement... it was free moving enough now that they'd allowed her to rip off the arm rests... _cuffs can't go anywhere._

Tense arms wrapped around herself as she sensed her surroundings... _can I smell baked goods?_

Waiting Dr Reece entered with a pot of coffee... he'd purposefully bought some crullers knowing she'd need the comfort after today's discussion. He didn't like that this was being brought up so suddenly... he'd have rather worked through her past first, working his way up to the topic in question _but_.. the publicity surrounding this whole disaster had forced his hand so here they where... both somewhat disconcerted.

Settling down into his own armchair Kara watched observing his facial features...

...the way he slurped his coffee, she honed in on the brush of prickly skin against his white smiley faced coffee mug... _she wanted to crack that thing in two... it was smug._

 _It was a Dickhead emoji._

Her eyes glinted as they pinpointed the exacting moments the coffee entered his oesophagus... using her xRay vision she watched the warm liquid pooling- _humans were so interesting._ Uncaring now as to the breach in organ privacy _hell' it's not like she'd had any herself..._ she enjoyed watching the inner workings... how they all differed slightly and _how they were so different from her..._

He'd called her vermin... because she was an Alien.

 _She wanted to know why he hated her. Why she was wrong to stay existing._

Shivering... she gulped, the swallow also quashing _those_ emotions. Don't think- Don't Think- Don't think that'd been her guiding mantra. Her star in her Bethlehem sky.

She'd thought about trying out some new types of worship... _obviously Rao wasn't thinking highly of her._

Though considering her sexual flounder... she doubted any Kryptonian does either.

 _He's marked me.. I'm ruined... I caan't- "i khuhtiv kigrhys" [its my fault]_

Dr Reece blinked tearing his eyes upward at the foreign dialect... "I'm sorry?"

Kara startled she hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud her mumblings... she shook her head, grasping her ears and shutting her eyes... clawing at the skin... _nooooo._

Crouching down away from his seat on bended knee, he could see her distress, if he didn't calm her now a panic attack was imminent.. _oh boy and we haven't even started the session._

Addressing her informally.. it was the first time he'd done so.. "Kara, Kara... please listen to me... listen to my voice... your ok... your safe... your at the DEO, no one is going to hurt you..." Although his voice was smooth, controlled and calming it did nothing to placate her so he did something _reckless._

He trusted her.. _she was Supergirl... even under all of that trauma._ He knew she wouldn't squish him.

Slowly... delicately he manoeuvred his hand until one hovered above her own.. the left... hesitating he started by gradually gliding down his fingers _just so the tips_ grazed her... he knew her powers would compensate and he didn't want to press too hard incase she thought she was being held down.

Taking his time... studying her facial features... her mannerisms and body language.. he added more and more pressure until eventually he'd intertwined his hand with her own lifting her arm up bringing it over to him.. placing it onto his chest.. her aura changed as her every atom tuned into his bodily hum. The pleasant drum of his blood pumping.. the whistles of breath and his dainty warmth.. it lulled her... it _didn't remind her of a certain someone... it was too calm._

Eventually she herself calmed... a tiny _hint_ of a smile as she opened blue watery eyes. Both of their irises delving into each other, there was a certain level of understanding... a connection.. a knowing _something.._ she could read it... _he was good._

He was _genuine._

Breaking the unspoken bond Dr Reece spoke with a levelled friendly voice "I have to tell you something.. _I was going to try and bring it up_ today.. in session but I don't think we're gonna' get that far so... I'm just going to come out with it... it will shock you... you'll feel scared... it'll bring up some of those memories, the ones your trying to run away from... but it's necessary that you know... and I don't want you going home only to figure it all out by yourself..."

 _Here goes..._ "We've caught him... we know who he is."

At that something flickered between relief and heartbreak.. the look on Kara's face was _tragic..._ even Dr Reece was struggling to keep his own person neutral. She sat looking to the side of him.. eyes just off the corner of his face, down into the intricacies of the swirling patten on the flooring... like she just couldn't comprehend what was happening... like she was trying to jump into that complex swirl and succumb to it.

That was until he lifted up a cruller...

Head bopping up... her eyes connected silently to his own as he continued resting on one knee, holding an arm up clutching at the most beautiful of pastries... his eyes solum... and her brows crinkled in pain... eventually...

 _... she took it._ Retreating back into her shell... into the cove of purple smooth textures... nibbling tenderly... absorbing herself into her donut.

His heart burst with pride just looking at her... though he'd never get to tell her, not yet. _He had to remain impartial._


	15. Chapter 15

At Catco.. President Olivia Marsdin was stood by the sidelines surrounded with a more than adequate entourage of secret service agents. She'd decided that it would be more _respectful_ to hold a press conference inside Catco Plaza compared to that of a public display. Press groups from every paper and broadcast media around the country had practically swooped in for it. It'd been almost a week since Supergirl was attacked and she'd _understandably_ fell off the grid. During the intense Manhunt- tensions had risen to record levels with civilians getting more and more on edge. The instability in how the city was being run had lead to some minor public _disturbances_... petty thievery, vandalism... protesting for information on Supergirls condition and Calling for the death penalty to be reintroduced on Leonard... _things like that._

There was a split straight through the public domain as to whether the money from congress was justifiable, Concerns raised on Supermans inability to keep the peace... and finally his state of mind after the altercation with Leonard Luthor.

So all in all it'd been a hectic week. The country had held on despite mass fluctuations in the financial sectors... worries on whether the it's overall unstable nature would- or could lead to another recession. Whether they'd be safe without Supergirl by their side... proven to be the strongest of them all... now they didn't know how to handle the fact they would be without her... _perhaps forever._

Despite this... President Marsdin held firm guiding them through whilst remaining in the bubbly Californian City. She was due to fly back to Washington DC _if all went well._ Standing to the side she steadied herself... flattening out the crinkles at the bottom of her blouse.

A low grumble "You look exquisite, as always Madam President"

Turning around suddenly, she picked up two red eyes as they shone connecting with her own...

"Director! you scared me! Whatever happened to my security informing me of anyone coming?!"

Lips twitching "Apologies... I think Christopher needed a bathroom break and Agent Harvey knows about our working relationship so he let me through."

Nodding she cleared her throat, pushing down nerves as they waited behind the stage for the go ahead. Hearing her press secretary calling out for her "Now please welcome the 46th President of The United States..."

Exhaling smoothly, striding out surely, confident she smiled and waved as the camera flashes hit the back of her Durlan irises, a storm of crazed shouting ensued all asking for information... on the woman made of might and shiny metal.

Standing at the pine wooded podium Olivia momentarily waited... wanting them to settle _the heck_ down.

Ambiance returning to the stray cough and rustle... a hush fell over everyone as they sat wide eyed wanting nothing more than for her to continue.

Leaning both palms either side clutching at the indentation, leaning forward looking straight into the lens... "Good Evening."

Looking around "Now I'm sure your all aware of the circumstances as to why I'm here today so I'm going to forego the usual commentaries and inspirational speeches in order to inform you that Supergirl is indeed _alive_ as you all saw when she left the care of our extraordinary Doctors and Nurses at National City Memorial. I want to tell you that she is _Ok_... considering the effects of the dire heart rendering attack she found herself in this time last week..."

Standing taller... star banner on the side of her lapel _glinting_ reminding them of the status she held.

Continuing.. taking a breath... "Privately she is resting, recuperating and coming to terms with her ordeal... she is attended to regularly by medical professionals trained in such areas of expertise. As for her duties I have come to the conclusion that in the best interests of National City and our great nation that we are to hand over her protective reigns to that of her colleague and long time friend _The Martian Manhunter.._."

J'onn shifted... eyes ruby, jaw striking and green. Angular skull as pronounced as that of his tensed biceps. Red Cross tight across his pectorals, shoulder pads hooking into flowing synthetic leather... _his cape..._ the one that skimmed the edges of his legs... more regal than Supermans... _not as heavy._

 _Looming_ over- the crowd 'oooed' and 'awed' as he walked forward coming to a stop after shaking hands with the president. Relinquishing his tight grip in favour of talking briefly to the public... to say they were _surprised_ was an understatement... he's often seen but not heard... he was a _mystery._

Low.. crackling and monotone _"Good Evening all" pausing acknowledging ... "_ I'm not a man of many words.. I prefer to show my intentions through action, my heroics but that being said... I'm _honoured_ to have served you and to _keep on_ serving you during a time Supergirl deserves her much needed rest. Coming from Mars..." At that his gaze glazed over continuing..."I'm sure there are many phrases or philosophers I could quote... but nothing quite compares to that one Kryptonian saying 'El Mayarah' often used by both Supergirl and her cousin... it stands for more than just hope... more than the House of El crest itself... it's a way of life... a community... it means _family..._ that _your_ my family... and that we are all stronger together."

Settling into his posture, he tilted downward gazing up like he was bowing to some unknown force .. "Just because Supergirl is no longer at the forefront of this community does not mean that message has to end... that her spirt can't still guide us to a more enlightened path... so _please_.. chose peace not violence... follow her example..."

Nodding Reassuring "I also understand all of your frustrations and that of your sadness but Supergirl once told me... that you can't fall into it... that you have to fight it... so please do as Supergirl had said when she saved me.. _my life._ Fight...!"

Leading on "... to stay in control... to stand up even though your afraid and lastly to embrace your humanity."

A lightbulb struck...adding "To embrace each other... _thank you."_ Noddinghumbly _he gracefully glided_ off the stage and made his way back to the DEO after bumping into Cat Grant saying " _nicely done"._

Cat Grant stayed behind taking questions, now forty minutes in...

"You at the back... with that god awful hat"

Standing up... pulling at the back of his trousers he cleared his throat .."Uhum y..es Johan Frine The National Inquirer... Is- Is it true that this was a coordinated attack? Because _it can't be a coincidence_ that at the time of the broadcast LCorp servers went offline... I have a number of sources saying that because of LCorp the quick recovery of Supergirl could not happen... that maybe they where turned off _purposefully._ "

Cat squinted her eyes... "What are you _implying?"_

A woman in her mid twenties to early thirties... wearing an ensemble that _we all_ should be thankful for.. stood up. She was a hot shot with spectacular skin... dolled up to the nines.. _nothing too trampy_ boastingthe most sensually long and vividly maroon _mermaid inspired_ hair.

The men were _swooning_ no doubt she'd crush them all with her _clam shell... Cat sniggered internally._

All perky breasts and glowing teeth... she husked voice with a hint of baritone not _giving a damn sassing_ "He's implying Lena Luthor was also behind Supergirls... _assault..._ can you confirm otherwise?"

Cat smirked recognising that _fire.._ prickling at the corners of this _girls_ sensibilities... if she doesn't manage it... that woman will let it drive her... then undoubtedly she'd get engulfed in her own egotistical hunger for authority and power.

Never one to submit to such displays... "Lena Luthor has been confirmed to be of no _threat to_ National City or Supergirl... she has provided her expertise to bring the culprit _her cousin_ down andinto the hands of the appropriate authorities _. LCorp servers where indeed_ shut down to purposefully hinder the investigation but not by her, she was a victim of this scandal just like Supergirl her company was targeted to quash any attempt to save Supergirl in the time frame necessary and she has been working around the clock to provide us with unique intel to bring him to justice and to get those servers back up and running..."

Irritated..."She's a hero.. and to be honest I'm quite sick of hearing to the contrary... that would be all goodnight."

Traipsing off predatory and engulfed within a protective nature Cat sighed _at least that was done, thank fuck..._ as Cat left, the red headed beauty stepped around the corner clicking on her iPhone, lifting it up she breathed... " _Lillian_ ".

* * *

At the DEO, Alex was being all _secret agent... mission impossible music_ ringing at the back of her mind as she carried on dodging all of the cameras and co-workers, shimmying along the walls and into a number of interrogation rooms... sharp skilful thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only _getting that bastard to scream out in agony._

Walking so timidly she was almost on the tips of her toes as she wondered around until she found him... _her objective._ Sitting in a cell... seemingly happy enough with himself. Days old scruff sticking out from his slackened jaw. Floppy bed hair and a sweaty uniform... pupils black with an eerie calm.

 _He was definitely a Luthor... even with that shoddy unkempt appearance._

Stood watching him through a now partially opened door Alex was frozen as she looked him over, rage was boiling in the bottomless pit within her gut, she was almost hoping she could _pour that crap_ over him... watch him scream from the acid he'd created within her stomach.

Shaking she took a breath in, lowering a mask of dominant indifference... before the anger took over and nothing could stop her...

Stalking over... like a lioness protecting her cub... he spotted her when lifting his head up...

His first reaction was... _glee._

Great... he really was _insane._

Slamming her hand to the strengthened glass she snarled pointing "YOU!"

Leaning backwards contemplating, appreciation seeping in for her rather tumultuous display... like lowly animal... dancing, performing a ritual... a battle for the hierarchy... _such stupidity._

Ignoring her, only to zone back a few moments later... she'd gotten _wilder. Growling_ traipsing back and forth... wide eyes crazy with a wicked rage oozing from every cell in her anatomy. She bit out voice rumbling "YOU HURT HER! YOU HURT MY BABY SISTER... WHYYYYY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Grabbing onto auburn locks she was working herself up higher and higher, her control slowly loosing to the angry monster he'd etched inside of her, brought on that very _same_ day she buried her sisters innocent soul along with her vibrant happy smiles.

 _She was never going to be the same again._

Grinning rubbing his hands together he shivered purposefully dipping up his shoulders, "BRRR the temperature fluctuations in here... is it me or is it cold...?! no doubt due to your irritation... though looking at your temper.. _now_ that might heat this place up abit I could do with a stint in the sun... Just like your Kryptonian..."

At that Alex stopped eyes baring down glaring as she inched bit by bit slowly forward. Snapping "ANSWER ME!"

Rubbing at his face he smiled wider completely calm and collected he said... "because she's not worth anything."

She saw red... Alex slammed another fist towards his face but only hitting glass... "I knowwww your Cadmus!"

Rolling his eyes he comically held up two hands "oooo you do scare me Agent Danvers..."

Continuing to taunt, watching in fascination he pretended to shoo her "Now now! why don't you run along back to that cretin of a _'baby sister'..."_ at that he held up two fingers in quotation "... I'm sure she needs you... she must get mighty sore after I buried my cock inside of her."

...

Well now ... _All bets were off._

Loosing time... you could say she had a black out episode. One where everything she'd done was under the guise of being throughly spaced out from the environment. Enraged she clawed her way into the cage that held him, flying at him with every combat move she could think of. Kicking, shoving... screaming _at least from her_ , bellowing, squelching _all_ _from him_ and sharp slaps of skin reverberated around the tiny compartment. Coming up just to take a breath she was on the floor gripping at his uniform... bloody faced, eyes puffy and eyebrows broken wide he STILL SMILED.

That's when _her inner loony showed itself._ Referring back to their earlier conversation she whipped out a lighter, reaching from her back pocket eyes glinting in satisfaction as his own features started to fall. Rubbing her thumb over the trigger she looked to him... _menacingly_ and grinned _creepily_ "You want a stint in the sun... WELL HERE COMES THE SUN!"

At that her whole weight bared down as the lighter flicked on and she angled her arm to sear herself onto his brittle skin... his cheek... _he scarred her sister... only fair she scarred him and his disgusting flesh._

At that pained echoes alerted the other agents. Falling in, top speed it was J'onn who pulled her off kicking and screaming. "AGE-Uh-Ah! AGENT DANVERS WHA-STOP STOP THAT!"

Dragging her outside with him... he locked her into a cell as he attended the visit to Dr Hamilton.

Having left Alex to cool off, J'onn stood watching as Mr Luthor was being stitched up. Once finished Dr Hamilton told him "He'll be fine... he's got multiple broken ribs... lots of bruising.. his eyebrow needed several stitches... but his cheek was just superficial... it'll scar alright but she didn't do any real damage. He's just going to be sore for a week or two..." Sighing she looked to her patient trying _with difficulty_ not to glare at him.. "Just... don't treat her too badly ok? I think she just did what everyone in this facility has been desperate to do ever since the event.. it was wrong... but _understandable."_

Huffing J'onn sighed nodding arms crossed "Noted Doctor."

Once she'd calmed, he let Alex go... but not before he'd stripped her of her rank... and had many _many_ words... _she was lucky he didn't charge her._

Arriving back Eliza was washing the dishes.. "Hey sweetie... Kara's just sleeping..." turning around spotting the disheveled appearance ... "Is everything ok?!"

Alex half nodded not in the mood much for talking focusing on the sleeping form in the room in front of her "It will be."

Swiftly Locking herself in the bathroom she uncovered her hands only to wince in pain as her motorcycle gloves stuck to her bloodied knuckles. Peeling them off, the skin came away too.. they where _shredded. Good thing I'm a doctor._

Running them through warm water... she groaned as it hit her creating a splashing Red Sea dripping over the corners of the bowl. All cleaned up she made her way over to the sofa as Eliza left for the night... _for her shift at the DEO._ No doubt she'd be hearing her mothers whining tomorrow onward. _Ughhh._

An hour or two later... after watching a random montage of _friends_ on tv, her mind not focused on Ross or Rachel but the Villain in this equation _Leonard._ Her lids were drooping until she startled, shaken by cries ... scrambling up... tripping over half of the room she barrelled into the bedroom halting as she saw Kara tumbling and turning tangled in a sprawl of sheets sweaty and asleep.

Crawling over the bed to her... "it's just a dream... your having a bad dream... your ok... it's ok..I'm here... your sisters here... _pleeease Kar_ wake up!"

Eventually cerulean eyes snapped open. To say Alex Danvers was _shook_ at the look Kara was giving her was an understatement. Descending into tears... Kara's frail body quaked with aftershocks... violent and aggressive.

Trying to tame her Alex got under the covers not even taking off her shoes, too enamoured with trying to comfort or DO _anything_ to help her. Grappling her into warm arms... Kara tugged at her until they'd enveloped her.. until all that was left was the scent of her sister.

Broken bottom lip trembling Her last muttered half dazed words were ..."I want Mon-El."

Alexs heart shattered... stroking her face bringing damp matted hair back, no one deserved to be stripped like this... least of all Kara... she was too pure, too beautiful for the likes of this vile cruel earth and some of the people that existed here. **None** of them were worthy, many just as inherently evil as _Leonard Luthor._ Right now Alex was content to just hate the goddamn whole human race... even if she happened to be one of them herself.


	16. Chapter 16

These days... these grey days it seemed all she was doing was trying to keep herself sane. Fight or flight response stuck on repeat. Her trauma was all encompassing, if she wasn't crying she was screaming... if she was awake she'd still be dreaming... if she closed her eyes she'd have nightmares of him and his _penis straining._

She couldn't shake the _feel_ of him like he'd permanently punctured her. Her memories of Mon-El where tainted... she couldn't think of past _relations... the ones with uhh with mon_ without his body morphing into that of her attackers. Being honest she'd hardly thought about much at all of late _but_ her counselling sessions had started to bring her out of it.. _that state_ and she didn't know whether that was a good thing, whether _she liked it..._ because that meant it actually happened, she had to _deal_ with that, the consequences. Every new day a stray experience would hit her squarely in the abdomen as they started to bubble up more and more... one by one she'd be struck by _something small.._ like remembering him whispering.. or the way his zip sounded as he pulled it down.

 _She didn't know if she was strong enough..._ to observe it all.

Another worrying thing is that she knew once she'd broached it all... her Kryptonian mind would naturally _analyse_ the whole ordeal and she'd be _stuck_ with his reasonings... _of why._

 _And that'd undoubtedly stay with her for life..._ every second thought she'd question her existence, her place on Planet Earth just as she'd gotten settled here at a time she'd finally made piece with her human identity.

Sure it wasn't perfect even before because she was still hurting but nothing quite competes to this level of layer upon layer of weakness and vulnerability.

It was like he'd stomped on Kara Danvers until she'd sunk into the cement, he'd made certain.. _reaffirmed_ that she was just a toy to be used... a lab rat, no better than something to be poked at. He'd made her hate herself... brought back those lingering doubts she'd always had about whether she belonged in this world.

He'd objectified her... tortured her for fun... it made her question human intentions and whether she even _wanted to be one of them._

Everytime someone looked at her... so much as a glance.. it'd twist and turn... because that's what he'd wanted. She'd been the object of his nasty unstable wishes and he'd enjoyed it throughly... glancing at her with an obsessive compulsion to harm her.

Thinking back to her dream last night... it-i-t wass Mon-El... they were in a field _again_... surrounded by green, they-they were _kissing..._ he was crying... telling her how sorry he was.. that he'd missed her... that it wasn't her fault and _it felt so real..._ he smelt the same, felt the same.. it was unbelievable but then everything turned and it'd shifted into her confinement... she'd watched as Mon-El held his hand out shouting for her not to go... until that weight would come crashing down upon her and her reality would submerge her into the realisation that he was gone.. that this really happened and that she...

.. did -not -want -to -be -here.

To keep on living.

Cause' she knew that dream wasn't real, that wasn't how he'd take it... she was Kryptonian _and **her attacker** wasn't worthy._

* * *

Later that afternoon Alex had brought in stacks of stuff... she'd just stared at it.. un-acknowledgingly.

That was until a crinkle of an Oreo packet brought her out of her musings...

Watching the blue plastic part... her sisters canines grazing off the white fluff.

She licked her lips... before engulfing herself back into the Jazz music from Mr Thrips's basement...

Ten songs and some errand tears later... her nose caught onto the whiff of _chocolate pecan..._ stomach grumbling she looked down and rubbed at her belly. Looking over to her sister at the other end of the apartment.. _curiosity peaked._

Moving from the bed, Still half dazed.. limbs shaking, catching on things... body wobbling and unstable she perched herself a few beats away from her sister... _Staring._

Alex kept on chewing the corners of her mouth upturned... lips wet with food until she placed two fingers onto a plate below her and scraped it towards Kara.

Blinking Kara's head cocked, her nerves tittering between anaemia and anxiousness. She didn't know whether it'd provide comfort or vomit... but it did look _welcoming._

Soothed by the thought of Dr Reece's Cruller... she settled on the former.. wanting it to bring her pleasure.

Snagging the plate... a trembling arm and messy fingers brought the slice of pie up to her face... the molecules of chocolate cream all tasty and perfectly sculpted... vibrating at a frequency in line with her stomach rumbles.

Dipping her lips into the delicate pastry... she almost moaned. Her body lighting up at the sensation of pure delight.. _it was foreign... but not unpleasant._

Finishing it she looked over to Alex eyes cartoonish... like an owl or baby bird asking for mom to feed her more.

Alex bopped her head and Kara's gleaming blue orbs ducked to the new pile of confectionery... _how did it get there?_

They spent the whole afternoon in complex silence... Kara's mind wrapped around the vibrant sensations of Vinyl and every treat imaginable... speaking in a language only two sisters could understand.. by merely a look or subtle mannerism.

It was love. Familial Love that was never questioned, you couldn't doubt it.

* * *

That evening Eliza arrived back ready to berate Alex about trying to kill the rapist until she found them curled up on the floor of the living room... piles of chocolate and candy wrappers... trays of pastry _empty..._ and a happy trail of crumbs... leading to the kitchen.

Kara had her head tucked into Alex's shoulder.. a chocolate moustache adorning her... hint of a smile or _something similar_ as she snug tightly into the protective warmth of her favourite person.

Eliza dropped her bag leaving it on the table as she comprehended what had gone on... settling into a stool just watching as two chests kept on rising and falling she was overwhelmed with emotion. Wiping away at wet cheeks covered in mascara.

To say she wasn't proud of the pair of them right now would be beyond unimaginable. It was at this moment... during all of the hurdles and heartache... they'd actually found joy... just a smidge in the midst of all of that anarchy... but it was enough.. **enough** for it to provide a way to fight... a slither of hope and perhaps even a way into the future... for both of them to maybe _at some point_ learn to move forward and to live their life... that maybe just maybe they'd get past this _together._


	17. Chapter 17

**Trigger Warning.**

* * *

Deep into the night... the glimmer of Joy she'd found earlier faded quickly, it was quashed when Kara accidentally stumbled onto something she shouldn't have done. Sleepy- bleary eyed, feeling stronger for the support of a sister and the food in her stomach she hazily untangled herself from Alex to use the bathroom... moving past the Kitchen she spotted something...

Elizas bag had been left haphazardly on its side... peeking out where the crisp white corners of yesterday's newspaper... with the words 'Supergirl' only partially showing through. Hesitantly her fingers reached the parchment unsure as to whether she should take a look...

...she did...

That's how she found herself embedded into the rock on Mount Everest... hands curled around her shaking form as she hyperventilated in sub zero temperatures.

She'd superspeeded her way outta' there faster than speedy Gonzales' ..Her mind flashing with the picture buried deep within her, the one scolded into two super- droopy eye lids.

 _The one of Leonard._

That paper contained his mugshot... eyes gleaming with pride at fucking a Kryptonian idol.

... That's when she broke down.

She couldn't-

No-

I-

Flailing, screaming... punching the rocks, the mountain grumbled.. pieces crumbling _specs_ dotting around the surface where she stood, snowflakes falling breezing past as she tore up the place around her... anger so pent up inside it poured out as lava from two glowing incandescent fire breathing eyes... a depth of fury lower than that of earths crust. Pressure cracking causing splinters of veiny orange as the last of her solar reserves were destroyed in nothing but a Big Bang of colliding power.

 _Solar Flaring._

... she fell to the ground shivering, shaking and crying.

 _She couldn't do this..._

She wasn't meant to survive.

It was at this point she wished she was still held in stasis... stuck inside that noir vacuum being all but consumed by the stars themselves... _her fellow space fairing friends._

At least that way she could've died peacefully instead of being dragged through life held by two unstable ankles... that of a skeleton.. nothing left on her bones to hold onto... _to hold her up._

She was crippled... her whole being surmounted to nothing but loss and she couldn't take it... she couldn't take it anymore!

Flat on her front she scrambled forward.. body grazing shredding from the frost. She pulled upward until she stood at the edge of a rocky drop... staring out into the mist and snow watching each piece of frozen ice as it floated downward sticking to her eyelashes and melting from her bodily hum, absorbed into her skin.. she adored every intricate pattern, each one unique and irreplaceable such as the print on a human finger or that of a Kryptonian hand... it was _beautiful._

 _If these were her last moments breathing she was glad it was of earths natural elements... because the urban creation, human evolution it had left her bitter and disgruntled, it had caused everything good to disintegrate into dust._

Overcome with peace for the first time in decades... melancholy yet _happy_ that she'd shared a day with Alex... knowing that _she'd be okay, that she doesn't need me... because- I weigh her down, I'm a burden.. I'm not worth anything._

Ready.. she inhaled, her lungs creaking on inflation as her best moments stalled before her, She lifted a foot off the ground shaking... about to jump when a raspy voice stopped her...

"Kara STOP!"

 _SHE KNEW THAT VOICE._

Whipping around... there _again_ stood a reflection of Mon-El... her trickster, her phantom menace and the one that made her question every one of life's decisions and _taught her_ _lessons_ , every compulsion, her reason to let go... he was her hallucination... _the one that'd been there_ _ **before** everything else... _

So face to face she observed his shadow... him clutching at a glinting necklace and wearing blackened leather.

Swallowing shards of glassy temperatures she stood in something like shock and dread... hoping he wouldn't convince her to keep on living..

...not like this. _Please I can't do it. Leave me to it._ _I want to see my mom again._

But as soon as she looked into two grey stormy blues, teaming with heartbreak and oozing with love she knew... she knew she couldn't do it... she couldn't do that with him watching.. even _if_ he was only a minuscule portion of who she was now, an indent linking a path to a previous future, a figment of her shattered psyche on a road that she couldn't turn back too.

She'd almost fell into oblivion... he was the reason she'd stayed... that connection to a past still relevant as long as she continued to pine for him.. it was against her every fibre but she just couldn't destroy that last slither of her long gone boyfriend, her dead soulmate from Daxam.

The part that had stayed inside the 21st Century with her.

* * *

Stepping away and sitting down, nimble legs dangling over the sharp drop Kara sighed... his mirror image just floating in the corner _hazy._

"You've decided to stay."

Another voice, one of a blood relation. Kara didn't flinch, too low with her mood to bother.. croaking "You've been here this whole time?"

A pause quiet ..."Most of it."

Looking down, ashamed trying not to cry _for the millionth time,_ biting her battered lip "Would you have stopped it?"

"I'd never do that to you..."

Surprised Kara finally looked up to Kal floating in red and blue... his eyebrows straight and his gaze vacant... radiating empathy... fear... and _understanding._

Joining her sitting side by side, unclipping and wrapping his cape around her, eventually she turned to him... _this was the most she'd talked in a while_ "but why?"

Lowering his face, toying with a piece of red cloth that still lingered near him, he cocked his head and smiled faintly

 _...no wonder people keep telling me about family resemblance..._

Letting out a long trembling breath "It's your choice Kara, I'd never take that away from you...

... I may not understand the pain your going through... but I know how much you've lost, I wouldn't blame you if you needed for it to end... to finally find some peace and be with both of our families again. Even if it goes against my everything, I love you, it'd hurt more than anything letting you go... but I love you enough to know it's _okay_ if you really do have too."

Sat silently in thought Kara pursed her lips, respectfully nodding looking to nature "Thank you."

Minutes passed sat in silent company. Kal broached nerves jittery "I'm sorry..."

Crinkling Kara asked "..for- for what?"

Looking to her in acknowledgment, features blooming with acceptance "For not being there... for being part of the reason _why_ your finding yourself here today...struggling with life I-"

Fighting sobs "It'll always be my biggest regret, leaving you... I was young, foolish, scared... I ran away when I should've helped and taken care of you... even when as a 13 year old girl you were prepared to do the exact same for me... I still abandoned you it wasn't fair!"

Silence ensued before determination held her "Life's not fair, what the public... all those people we save everyday... what they forget is that we aren't perfect...

... they-they get so caught up in the fact we are _different because_ **we are not** from here that they think we are unable to make a wrong decision that EVERYTHING we do is the right one... but no, we're no less human In our _emotions at least_ , we make choices some right.. some wrong... but that's the _one_ beauty of having a tiny amount ofhumanity.. _of being Kryptonian_ , I'm not going to say what you did.. didn't hurt...that it hasn't affected my upbringing _but_ without that mistake I wouldn't have met Alex, I wouldn't lead the same life I live now... and yea I...I don't know whether it's one I can keep on going back too... but one thing I do know is I'd never change it.. never change being taking in by the Danvers, the best thing I have in this world is- loving you, Alex and Eliza... the three of you are my everything... so I forgive you."

He didn't expect it.. "What?"

"I forgive you... your allowed to make mistakes Kal-El, you've proven that in the last month alone _truly_ how much you care, how much you've changed... you've been there for me when I've needed it the most _which is now_ and I know your parents would be so proud of the man you have become."

Shaking his head in disbelief "How is it that even now... _your the one_ providing me with comfort and guidance?"

Kara shrugged.. "I've had a lot of time to reflect."

Ten minutes went by as she watched the translucent carving of a figure moving at the corner of her eye.

Debating she asked tearing herself away to look at Kal.. "Do you still dream about them, um Jonathan... your parents?"

Nodding, he cleared his throat "Both... and I know I never knew them... my biological parents not like you did, but I can't help but feel them, that loss... knowing what could've been that never goes away... I have no right..."

Kara shook her head "your allowed to grieve Kal, even if you can't remember... 13 or a baby it doesn't matter, we all lost something that day... to not feel it, not to grieve it would be more of a surprise to me."

Confessing "I see Lara on Krypton... at least what my mind thinks Krypton would look like, she's cradling me singing from the book of shimmering songs."

Kara laughed full hearted at the memory.. "Mmmm let me guess the twelfth melody?"

Chuckling "uh huh"

Kara grinned "that was always your favourite! I have you know, we played the 18th in the grand hall every year and that was far better..."

Teasing "as if"

Gulping he went for it.. not wanting to trigger but curious nonetheless "How about you?"

Kara thought of her waking dreams Mon-El standing there... _even now_ gulping she nodded... "I still see the faces of the ones I've lost... I used to think it was a curse... but now maybe.. maybe I'm not so sure" she glanced in his direction and he smiled at her...

... She wasn't sure of much of anything anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Arriving into the DEO exhausted and partially frostbitten, Kara was carried from the shocking cold by Superman himself, heavy cape still strung around her quivering form. Now lying on a gurney they wheeled her over to Doctor Hamilton to be checked out by professionals.

In the distance Alex was shouting as she fought desperately to get through armed colleagues who were blocking the entrance now that her security clearance and badge had been revoked. Eliza had already rushed straight through to Kara's side smoothing a worrisome hand over her pale whimpering complexion as she followed her into the Medical Wing...

"Oh sweetie... I'm so sorry"

Kara's lip trembled... eyes like UFOs as she looked over to Eliza and then back over to Kal... fear creeping up _was he going to tell them?_

She didn't want to disappoint them further... _she was already a burden. Already a mess._

If he informed them she'd tried to commit _suicide_ she knew .. _there'd be no coming back from that._ Her earth family they would be _hurt because of her_. Curling up... lifeless and timid feeling _sick from the exhausting cold_ she squirrelled away not wanting to acknowledge the damage she thought she'd done... so back into her thoughtless realm she went.

Whilst Kara's health was being attended too... Alex was saved by none other than...

The Better Lane. Striding forward wearing a Black Polo like it was something akin to a sleek turtle neck from Gucci... it'd been a year or two since they'd last met, both too busy with one world ending disaster or another. Frankly Alex Forgot how striking she looked... how much respect she held for Lucy. Analysing.. she seemed a little wiser behind the eyes but all in all _still_ the cheeky badass they knew from the good ol' times.

Marching forward Lucy bellowed "On my orders -Let -Her -Through..."

Someone clearly didn't get the message about the new chick in charge "On who's authority?"

Smirking she crossed immaculate fingernails over her taut clothing "The New Director of The DEO."

Raising an eyebrow she waited as he paled "So your?"

Confirming "Director Henshaws replacement... _your superior"_

 _Gulping_ he let a mildly frantic Alex through before glancing back "Apologies Ma'am I didn't realise... -it -was.. _you."_

Nodding she let that comment slide in favour of _Alex_ , strolling side by side not phased by how fast she was going- rolling multiple questions off the tongue at once "Is Kara ok? How's she doing.. y'know after _everything?_ Oh and... is it Henshaw or _J'onzz now_ _?... I'm still confused with that one."_

Pace quick, hurried halfheartedly Alex replied "Um.. not-not good... and J'onzz but most of us just call him J'onn... unless he's undercover then we usually stick to Henshaw."

Taking the info onboard worried Lane asked "She's not been coping? ... I've heard a few things from Lois when she gets updates from Clark but... I didn't want to interfere after _everything.._ I assumed you'd have too much on your plate and I really didn't want to get in the way, I'm sorry if that was insensitive of me. _. Maybe_ I should've called or something.. I just don't think I wanted to believe that _anybody_ could do that to someone as sweet and innocent as Kara... it's just-"

 _Eyes darting_ Alex cut Lucy off "Look Luce... I really appreciate the save and everything but I really _don't have time.._." gulping sighing with apologetic eyes "I know you care.. I know that you mean well but ever since that guy... _did what he did_ she's barely been hanging on... _she's empty, dissociative, destroyed..._ so yea she's in no way ready for visitors _or calls_ and I really can't stand here soothing your guilt for not reaching out when my baby sister is lying on a hospital bed scared out of her mind because she saw some newspaper with his face on... she needs me sorry I gotta go."

Lucy stalled realisation dawning "Oh" ..."I suppose that makes sense... I'm - _sorry"_

Stood like a block of ice Lucy watched as Alex flung herself into the medical room.. sighing it _stung_ but obviously she understood, returning to her duties amicably.

* * *

In the Med Bay Eliza and Dr Hamilton stood deliberating with clip boards discussing relevant methods and strategies as Alex sat stroking Kara's hand and a concerned Kal hovered dopily waiting on the sidelines.

Eliza debated "She's burnt out her powers, definitely a solar flare... her bodies naturally higher temperature and thicker skin has protected her but she's not _invulnerable_."

Hamilton responding ".. she's suffering from a mild form of hypothermia... of that we can be certain."

Nodding Eliza instructed "we need all of the blankets on her now... along with warm compresses and warm intravenous fluids at the ready if that doesn't help alleviate her symptoms."

At that nurses swarmed around Kara's shaking purple vacant form, they tried to undress her.. wanting to switch her out of semi damp clothing, intending to clean up the group of grazes residing on her torso.

The tricky thing was that she got... _confused-_ at the sudden touching. In the chaos she'd started _screaming_ kicking violently until one of the nurses was severely flung over a trolley covered in medical supplies _thankfully she_ wasn't _hurt_ or imbedded into the next room, Kara couldn't inflict her usual damage without powers.. instead the nurse stumbled seeing stars looking to Alex silently asking _why._

Shell shocked they all stood back cautiously as Alex attempted to calm Kara down... "Kara! Kara _pleaase_ you need to listen to me, we need to take your wet clothing off to get you warm before you get sicker.. please Kara it's only me."

Groggy "Aleex"

Running a hand across her forehead lovingly, discreetly checking her skin and temperature, anxious because her hand was coming away slicker and chillier than before.. Kara seemed _out of it_ and distraught.

A touch delirious Kara mumbled "He-he was trying to take my clothes from me Alex.. he he wanted to _see_ me... pleaase please don't let him see me... it hurt it hurt so bad."

Every single heart shattered at _those words and_ thenurse was delightfully understanding, tears peeking as she looked to a fraught Supergirl. Walking to the side still a little shaky on her feet Kal interrupted helping her with the balancing act "Its distressing isn't it? Seeing Supergirl like this... I've known her since she was a teenager... when she'd just lost _our world_ she was troubled then too...

... but something- something about _this_... how vulnerable she is right now. Without that spark she had _even then_ , it's gone and it's like he's removed every hope... everything she had left that survived the remnants of Krypton." Shaking his head...

Looking to each other side by side gazing into each others eyes "And without hope... I don't know how she'll come back.. I-"

Seeing Superman choking up Nurse Cecil pulled him into a hug, to her he wasn't an alien, a superhero.. someone wearing tights... he was just a man.. a man who needed some support from someone who cared enough.

* * *

Eventually Alex managed to get Kara settled, warmed and wearing fresh clothing. Her temperature had evened out and it looked as if she'd make a full recovery. Sleeping Alex lay with her until she felt Eliza tapping wildly onto her shoulder.

Cocking an eye open creeping out, slithering away from the bed as a wheezy Kryptonian slept they converged on Eliza's lab... both dishevelled.. lab coat yellowing around the edges, coffee sticking to the stacks of papers and dripping onto the surrounding flooring. Alex croaked lines more pronounced, cheekbones more prominent. "What's sup?"

Ruffling papers, tapping back and forth on computer keys, eyes hazy and rampant, Eliza peaked up to Alex who was huffing impatiently "I've found something... her blood tests, they're _different to what they where before..._ or at least it's far more obvious now that we have comparative results taken weeks apart."

Standing straighter Alex honed in... "What what are you talking about, _what do you mean?!"_

 _"_ Maggie... Maggie was right... Karas power outages.. they weren't _mental health problems,_ she has a foreign body in her system... within her cells... it's small... _minute_ and not something you'd likely detect during usual testing procedures but I was more through this time around and frankly I wasn't even looking for what I've stumbled onto.. _but_ as I was _casually_ studying her blood and tissue samples I've spotted this strange _organic-synthetic_ hybrid like substance. Having compared Kara's labs before and after the attack with todays, well I'm almost certain that this was the work of some mastermind, Lillian was a scientist a _physician correct_? A doctor well... it'd take some sort of genius to develop this because it's rather complex but fabulous work nonetheless."

Alex scowled whilst Eliza blew her off "Don't look at me like that... it's horrendous of course but the scientific ingenuity is rather genius!"

Curious "Do you know what it's for?"

Eliza sighed gripping the corner of the table looking through her microscope "I'm I'm not 100% sure. I'd probably go on the assumption that it's certainly just some sort of power dampening technology, that's exactly what it seems to be doing. It's blocking her cells from absorbing sunlight efficiently, It has _got_ to be why she has struggled all of these months, how they captured her so easily... it's fascinating really.. how on earth they dosed her with it, that's what's concerning me."

Alex grimaced pulling up a stool... "Would you mind forwarding the results and a sample for me to work on... I might as well whilst Kara's out like a light."

* * *

So with that the Danvers Duo worked together throughout the entirety of the night before sitting in on a briefing scheduled the following morning... both forcing themselves to wake up... Alex sat scrunched up in the briefing room, on occasion flicking water onto her face _hoping that no one would notice._

Eliza was a little more refined within her technique... gradually pinching the skin of her knee everytime she felt the tug of the sandman.

Sitting up when stern officials came piling in, everyone from the team of agents used for evidence gathering- the ones that where studying the intel along with Winn and Vasquez _tech analysts,_ Maggie and J'onn, Doctor Hamilton and Doctor Reece and lastly from the DEO at least Director Lane.

Perched around a giant oblong table.. chairs squeaking... Lucy stood at the helm, looking to the glass partition as armed guards lead through _the attorney general, a_ Californian trial-court judge, multiple lawyers and a few top tier federal officers. All of which had now been read in on the situation...

Shaking hands, sipping on _arabica_ coffee grounds and leaning back into their wide angled seating they all got well under way... 40 minutes in...

J'onn spoke "So... now that we've caught our guests up on the topics we've discussed previously. I'd like to hand over the reigns to Director Lane the woman in charge in my stay. She will be the one to be coordinating with all of you to ensure an effective transition and swift prep until we can move this directly to trial so if you have any questions or need assistance never hesitate to run anything by her...

Nodding Lucy stood, determined and full of liquid life... "Thank you... now, I'd like to discuss any new evidence linked to the case.. once that's done I think it would be good to go over any finer points with our legal council so we can push forward to get the ball rolling... Agent Schott, please you have the floor."

"Thanks Luce.. ugh I mean uh _Director..."_ face palming he continued stuttering... " _so um ever_ since we recovered three bodies at the abandoned aircraft hanger... Eliza has done work up for their autopsies and compared them against any forensic evidence that we've acquired in relation to Supergirls case. We've determined that they _are_ directly linked to her Kidnapping- just as we thought. Their DNA matches the blood found at the scene of Supergirls apartment building and the scorch marks covering each one of they're calves are of the same heat intensity, pattern and width to that of Supergirls heat vision."

Shuffling handing out a bunch of photos and military records, showing them to everyone "Facial recognition also got a partial match to one of the men on the CCTV camera footage. Fingerprints, DNA all conclude that they are past military personnel... each one with a record of working with Project Cadmus during its time under government contract only to drop off the radar and go AWOL when Lillian took over and they went rogue."

The attorney general piped up "So this more than just an obsessed stalker wanting to have his way with Supergirl? ...This is a plot against Aliens and the US Government?"

Nodding everyone hummed in agreement as Winn tapped on his tablet and Lucy rested both arms in front waiting...

Clearing his throat... Winn responded "Yes... to what end _we don't know yet_ but as you can see this is much bigger than just a simple assault case..."

Lucy butted in eyes connecting "That's why we've asked you here today, we wanted to get you up to speed so that we can move forward with timeframe once this goes to trial.. the quicker and more effectively we manage this.. the less the public panic, it gives closure to Supergirl and we show that _no one_ gets away with something so disturbing and grotesque under our noses."

Rubbing his cheeks the attorney generals lips smacked as he waved to the room "Well by all means go ahead... _continue."_

Pacing rambling "When I discovered the hackers coding signature it took a while but I managed to trace the IP of the original broadcast signal to a warehouse out of state, an adjoining DEO branch raided it discreetly yesterday morning and we've determined that the hacker and Leonard Luthor are definitively two separate people.." pulling up a dossier and morgue photos "this is a body that they uncovered- teeth analysis and dental records show it to be one Joseph Haines, married with two kids, he has an early arrest record relating to widespread hacking of government officials, he was quite the prodigy _if he hadn't have gotten caught course'... but_ now he's dead.. same style... single bullet to the head... matching ballistics to all of the other three victims... we have a pattern..."

Coughing shifting..

"... we have also found evidence that this _was the place_ they took Supergirl..." pulling up pictures on screen he flicked them over to the tv mounted on the wall... "if you see here.. they've cleared out but we did find a broken chair.. _bloodied,_ forensics _matching Supergirl_ along with the surroundings themselves matching the broadcast footage. Both fingerprints and footprints within the vicinity of the building also match both Leonard and Joseph Haines...the perpetrator and the hacker.

Um.. Lastly we found a radiation signature that matches all other crime scenes, we've confirmed that its the same type of _kryptonite.. that_ this is the base of operations where the rape took place... but _still nothing_ to indicate Cadumses real motives in all of this."

The attorney general spoke up after deliberating with his colleagues "Well I'm happy to suggest that we indeed _do move_ this to court... there's enough evidence here to put Leonard Luthor away for life on charges of rape and battery at the very least.

Enough to further pursue an investigation into Cadmuses real MO... So I want them to know that we will not stand for manipulation such as this... which is why.. I've decided for the trial date to be set for three months from today... quick trial, quick action and quick execution of the law, they'll understand we mean business that we will stop at nothing to execute justice."

Every face and torso in the room relaxed until...

Lucy ordered "I want an investigation into Cadmus running alongside the preparation of evidence and witness testimony for Supergirls trial... I also want Doctor Reece to make a psychological assessment of Leonard Luthor... that we could _use_."

Now it was time for Eliza to speak up downright irritated at that suggestion "but wouldn't that be a conflict of interest... if he's treating both the victim and perpetrator.. how do we know it will stay objective.. non bias- how do we know they won't use that to their advantage in court?"

Dr Reece tried "Um-"

Lucy fired off "He knows more about the case than any one of us.. he's the most specialised... if anything I'm surprised _you_ would be the one to debate with me on that."

Eliza blanched "If you are insinuating that _I'm the un objective_ one your sorely mistaken.. I may know him personally and of course I want what's best _for Supergirl_ but I can see conflict of interest when there is one!"

"Um- can I interrupt... ? Dr Reece sat with one arm up on the air... as they bickered, _unprofessionally_ whilstoutside senior officials winced trying to stay as far back from the _heightened display_ as possible.

Doctor Reece perturbed by being continually interrupted did the one thing that his Psychological skills knew how... _he threw things._

Gathering up his doodles, the ones he'd scribbled of each residing member between random crack thoughts of this _disastrous_ board meeting... launching one at Director Lanes head... shutting her up as soon as it smacked her right between two perfectly chiselled eyebrows. Glaring she turned to see him mid arm movement as he threw a paper airplane over to Eliza until it knotted into her hair.

At this point Alex was dosing... dribble bobbing to the floor every second snore... spotting that he inevitably slingshotted one at her until it landed directly into her mouth. Bolting upright like the monster under her bed had grabbed her, the chair spiralled backwards until her butt firmly landed onto the floor.

Groaning "Uhhhh WHAT THE FU-"

 _Well let's say the rest of that sentence was mentally bleeped from the records._ Smoothing themselves down... Alex grazing back into her chair groggy and unhappy all eyes where now on Doctor Reece.

 _That worked better than expected..._ "Now children... are you all ready to _listen_ or do you want me to throw more _pointy objects until_ you realise that you haven't even asked for my opinion... well now you just get a lecture instead." Grinning hands on his hips Alex rolled her eyes at his cheery smug look.

Continuing to teach "If the three of you would please take the paper I have thrown your way and one by one...unravel them, tell me what you see."

Eliza spoke up first after Alex helped her untangle it from her mildly yellow hair- unfolding "Its a wolfs head, ontop of a _female_ human form wearing a lab coat... but it's sitting at a desk.. _opposite you... it's me?"_ Smirking used to his wacky games Eliza clicked onto it.

Dr Reece's head turned to look at Lucy who was on her side as she sat daintily at the corner of the table busy un scrunching hers... questioning "An owl... I think? I'm not sure.. what does this have to do with-"

Cut off by Dr Reece as he held up a finger.. she crossed her arms. Observing whilst he stared at a disinterested Alex Danvers "Miss Danvers your turn." Sighing.. body sluggish and sleepy she dragged hers over until she realised what it was, cocking a brow at the detailed and immensely folded paper... in the shape of a woman.. cape hanging behind like some mad as FACK Japanese Origami- unwrapping it revealed...

"An eagle?"

Resolutely "Yes"

Eliza muttered scientifically intrigued "Why an eagle?"

The WHOLE room waited as Doctor Reece tapped his fingernails looking downward towards the patterned wood. Until his lips eventually upturned clearing his throat... "Because she's a fighter... a protector... she's brave.. flying into danger... she's also viscous and lethal.. one of a kind and iconic..." Looking fiercely at Alex "Your an eagle... that's who you are at your core... your spirit animal.. what you represent...you'd do well to remember that when you feel insecure... when you use those talons to lash out at something you don't quite understand."

Blinking Alex bit into her lip.. quiet... until "If I'm an eagle Why'd you fold it into Kara?"

Chuckling he shook his head, Alex squinted her eyes making the wrong assumption thinking that he was laughing directly at her "what's so hilarious?"

Sighing "Oh Agent Danvers... your insecurities show in that question alone... you wrongly presume it was of Supergirl when it was in fact of you.. _your Supergirl... you yourself are_ Kara Zor-Els hero... your what provides hope to the one person who provides it to the rest of the world... your the puppet master, the Saviour.. if it wasn't for you she'd never have learned to turn all of that hurt into something useful... she relies on you... she looks upto you like the citizens of National City do to her... in _awe... and_ you need to embrace that power you hold... wield it like you do a sword, instead of rejecting it at every turn thinking that you're not good enough, that you'll never keep up.. that your not as strong as her if anything your the strongest of us all."

Taken aback Alex just leaned back staring into space ..."th-thank you."

Head whipping to Lucy who was sat impatiently, wanting to continue on with the meeting.. their eyes connecting she retorted "So do tell, enlightenment me why am i an owl?"

Doctor Reece grinned "Because your quirky and you love to hide behind that.. you use your quick Witt and sarcasm to mask your highly intelligent aptitude... your happy to sit on the sidelines.. and watch... do things only for yourself.. but your also smart and strong enough to be the leader.. if you actually stopped to put others first. A word of advice you need to buck up and stop sassing your way out of things, your in a Directorial position that puts you above everyone else.. you can't bicker with the other group of animals now that you've got a moral obligation to stand up and be the example.. your smart enough to know that deep down."

Eliza was smiling to herself listening to his words of wisdom until she caught his gaze and her stomach dropped.. _oh no here he goes_..

Fondly "Liza... now where do I begin? I suppose it's safe to say your the mother of the group.. that you'll stop at nothing to protect your pups... your grey and wise... intelligence at its finest... you sit in a lab coat donning a disguise, like little red riding hood.. but deep down your cunning in the best of ways.. your fierce... and you'll advise and guard the pack until the day you die."

Winn crept in "Not that I don't appreciate the funky mind trickery but what does any of this have to do with the case?"

Doctor Reece exhaled twisting his button down until it lay flat _neater "Ah everything,_ see the point I was trying to make was that we're all different... different members of the animal kingdom, we vary to a spectacular degree but the one thing we have in common is our drive to protect our own... a group of animals sitting at a round table listening to their baser instincts... wanting to attack each other and to play Cat and mouse. We need to stop that and learn to get along for the good of the wildlife we work for.. a group of elders working together to solve problems, to recognise our faults and stay objective and first and foremost lean on each other.. instead of jumping to conclusions about other species."

Leaning confidently hands clasped together he'd decided he'd take a look "I will examine Leonard Luthor.."


	19. Therapy 3

Alex and Eliza had managed to present their new findings in detail to the room of top brass and investigators. Prior to them deciding to wrap everything up, Donovan had been scouring the edges of the conference room... listening in on what he could.

Eventually he turned a corner and slipped into the men's restroom, checking every stall quickly before blocking the main entrance and clicking on a Bluetooth headset... _Modified DEO issue,_ set to a frequency nobody knew... that is aside from Lillian _of course_.

Connecting he whispered, eyes fleeting... his back propped up against a low hanging Dyson hand dryer, looking to the dusty checkered flooring anxiously- lighting dim and blinking.

"I have an update..."

A sleek woman's voice aged like a fine wine answered "Continue.."

"They've detected the serum, it won't be long now until they realise what it's for... how would you like me to proceed?"

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat Lillian spoke painted lips parting speaking directly into the phone she hummed "Observe and report... contact me again once Phase 4 has been confirmed... until then, stay in the shadows... we don't want you getting caught."

Nodding "Understood." He clicked it off exhaling dramatically before clearing the door and striding out confidently like nothing had previously occurred.

As the briefing finished, filing out.. Kal-El showed up asking Dr Reece if he could follow him to Kara's room... insinuating that there was something they needed to discuss.

Alex however was busy chatting with Eliza when she glanced up spotting Dr Reece and Superman conversing... the lines on Clarks face deep set and nauseating... whatever they where saying... it didn't sit right with her.

Watching as they walked away... curiously she followed, _slowly_ as they turned a corner, disappearing into Kara's room.

Outside... body shielded from view by a segment of opaque panelling that connected translucent DEO glass Alex listened in as both men stopped tall alongside Kara's bedside... Kal prompting Kara to say _something_...

Croaking.. Alex continued watching as her sister sat up, body shifting awkwardly as the top her shoulders fell back against the hardened headrest, cords pulling from either side, the wires yanking the medical equipment that was attached around her... the room was light and airy, not exactly _paralleling_ the intensity and blackened plague of emotion emanating from the confined space _the one the two Kryptonians where suspiciously creatin_ g.

Waiting patiently Dr Reece smiled reassuringly... spotting the subtle mannerisms at what was to come... _something important, something serious... something that needed careful handling._

 _Kara was going to admit to something._

Kal tapped his feet, fiddled with his fingers and picked at his nails fidgety and hurried.. eventually he rubbed his sweaty palms against himself.. he was never good with settling his anxieties, he'd often reach for non existent glasses, a trait they both shared.

Bags adorning two sunken jaded eyes... the expression on Kara's face was gravely serious... _bad.._ and it made Alex's stomach tumble and organs weep with dread as she awaited the true nature of what this was and where this was headed.

Chewing her lip _Eventually_ Kara spoke.. drinking through her nerves and loneliness. Her _voice was even, clear and calm_ keeping her eyes directed slightly away and to the side. It was almost as if she was too afraid of spooking either one of them to look at them directly, perhaps even... _herself_ at what she was going to broach. She was _scared_ and not at all ready for the words that she was forcing herself to admit too or what they meant... what would come or could happen next...

"..I um -I" Sighing she closed her eyes skull protracting downward in defeat, refraction of the twinkling sun against the partition littering her skin with a coloured sparkle. She was the most magnificent and put together Alex had witnessed her of late.. the most _present_ she'd allowed herself to be if it wasn't for the next few lines that followed...

"Kal-El wanted me to tell you... made me promise I would, if not anyone else then you, _JUST you..."_ shallow tears spread, a stray few walked the plushness of her cheeks... vulnerable she forced out her next few lines in one plunderous puff, as if by doing that somehow she'd extricated the idea from the core of her very being... out into the open to be inspected, for Doctor Reece _alone_ to view.

 _Ashamed ".._ I umm I tried to uh.. on the mountain I was- I was going to jumpppp."

A few beats of silence followed... Alex had imploded against the wall... sliding down sideways as she was pushed into the undertow of encompassing dismay, dragged into a whirlwind of trepidation and fright, one she had to just swallow... _for Kara._ She closed her eyes, taking a few moments as she took an expansive breath.. deep down _she'd always known it'd come to this._

On the floor... head bopping the wall, she listened- listened as Kara kept on talking with a monotone voice, aloof and cold... ear planted and directly focused, holding a palm up she cupped her mouth, muffling choked heaves as she clamped a metaphorical wall around the imminent breakdown that she could feel rising up, forcing it down to the depths of the Marina Trench _the deepest segment of the ocean._ Purposefully and painfully directing that energy and _those_ feelings by engulfing them within her own determination. Face scrunched body crumpled, scraping the wall periodically.. she picked at the sticky label that indicated Kara's room number.. that was until she caught Dr Reece speaking.. hearing how his sneakers skidded in cringe inducing frequency... squelching as he sat down "and what stopped you?"

A pause... bristling against hospital bedsheets made way to a surprising answer, one she didn't expect. A lilt in kara's voice... a taste of loving sweetness.. refreshing after recent tribulations "Mon-El."

Within the room Kals eyes widened... moving forward in something of wonder and confusion full with questions Dr Reece held a palm up.. indicating for him to stay put... gathering where this could potentially lead he turned back to Kara "In what sense? Literal or metaphorical?"

Kara swallowed, hating the feeling of smallness.. like she was a child wanting to be punished, the vibe of the room was fraying- making _her_ the ant against a sun lit magnifying glass. It wasn't their intention to make her feel judged nor scrutinised but she was still waiting to be chastised for her behaviour, for being such a burden on resources _on everyone._ Ever since he'd done those things to her, it felt as if the walls were oscillating back and forth.. she was always on edge, she'd been stuck waiting for it to all go up in flames _... the sun didn't feel good against her skin anymore.._ it felt like that fire was encroaching on her stillness _._ Like she wasn't worth the effort and her world was going to spontaneously combust at any moment.

 _...as if it hadn't already._ Shaking her head she huffed.. _because it had hadn't it?_

Heartbeat wavering, she thought back to the mountain top, her apartment, _every_ significant place Mon-Els clouded face occupied to keep her from making decisions that would ruin the world around her... she wished for selfishness... wished for a moment her mind would actually allow her to fantasise that it was truly him... maybe it was a wrong thought... one of those irredeemable qualities you know you shouldn't be thinking, but denial would be a blessing, a fairytale wish granting her some type of complete psychosis, a life where he was the reality.. a future she could live inside, asylum or no she wouldn't care to be honest with you.

But _as usual_ for a Kryptonian brain at least, logic had won out.. weird hallucinations aside even with her mental stature _wilted_ it still hadn't worked out that perfect oblivious way **_sadly_.**

Kara was conflicted.. different sections of her anatomy saying _different things._ In the corner of her rationale _she knew,_ that this type of selfishness wasn't the way to deal, as tight as she gripped onto him wanting that denial, she also couldn't help but continue knowing that he was right to keep her tethered here another day.. but she also needed to let him go... let all of it go... by jumping? Maybe not... but it certainly did make sense at the time... a sick sort of sense that if she were honest she still **wanted** in that part of her brain that _begged_ for mercy, a peaceful existence...

or _probably the most peaceful idea of all..._ to not to exist at all.

She also understood that he was the _other section_ of herself, the part that _Mon-El mirrored_ was pleading for safety and for obvious **life** but that she was tired and distrustful of **a future here.**

Kara had to laugh at her next thought... it made her stomach rumble. _I'm like a pie..._ different pieces containing freakishly different things and from one day to the next she didn't know which she'd get... _she was fragmented._

Either way it didn't matter now her choice had been taken... they'd been made and she couldn't bring herself to feel malice for him... or rather _herself_ because _well... if he was a reflection of her own personality and desires or no..._ it was still Mon-El and she could never hate Mon-El.

Eyes glazing like two hollow donuts, she looked over to her ex's reflection again, she could see him glinting against the glass partition until his form was outlined on the far wall, like a hazy shadow... _he was still here_.. he'd stayed since she had tried to take her own life... she didn't know why... maybe it was her subconsciouses way of providing necessary comfort in her time of critical need... maybe he was a guardian angel, one of Rao's protectors?

It was peaking her interest... he kept on drifting in and out of this existence... phasing like he was on another plane but as translucent or as opaque as he appeared to be... it didn't matter.. he was here... and _t_ _hat thought made her feel a little fuzzy._

Shrugging to Doctor Reece, lip downturned.. she picked the corner of the blanket.. a gesture she'd often do within her own living space. Admitting "I suppose a little of both..."

Dr Reece nodded reaching for a pen from the pocket of his lab coat... popping the top as he jotted his thoughts down...

Speaking between writing lines "It's not uncommon for patients to experience hallucinations after a trauma such as this... mental illness can be _debilitating_ and the brain has a way of toying with us... _she can be a quirky organ sometimes.._ a tricky thing...

 _...and there's_ still so much to learn...to explore and understand.. she's complex... but this is by no means a bad thing... it could be that she's just trying to look out for you... in a scary way... hallucinations can be distressing when we don't understand the psychological reasoning behind them... but you don't always have something to fear.. we just need to dig deeper."

Kara butted in sassing "Do you always refer to organic material with female pronouns?"

Quirking an eyebrow Dr Reece's mouth wavered as he appeared to hold back a laugh nonchalant "Is that really what you took from me.? ...and... don't you?"

Glaring at him... she knew he was only playing... _such a troll that one..._ she huffed smiling shyly... "I tend to stick with the general consensus that they don't contain gender, male or female a brain is a brain and a heart is a heart and an organ is an organ unless it's reproductive in nature.. it shouldn't matter what sex you are... or ethnicity for that matter"

Nodding Dr Reece beamed "Quite Right You Are Kara." Intrigued he asked "Tell me for you does that apply to alien species too? .. i mean your brain is different to ours _from an anatomical standpoint._ "

Cocking her head... she supposed that for once she hadn't thought of herself as any different to anyone else... _odd_ considering how peculiar she often felt... _still feels_ when compared to those around her. She wasn't human... that was a certainty... her whole life she'd felt on the outside looking in and now during this ordinarily _difficult_ conversation she'd found a place inside where she **had** actually considered herself an equal without even realising.. s _omething to chew on_ after being so extraordinarily picked apart and ostracised by her assaulter.

Eyes swimming with confliction, confusion, intrigue and offbeat inquisitiveness she decided to take an intellectual approach sticking to her scientific guns... "well yea... it still applies.. aliens have sex and gender too... even if we aren't stuck with our love for labels like you are... cells are cells, even if they happen to have different mechanisms and work differently to yours orother comparative species."

Lips pursed Dr Reece's eyes were glinting.. "your rather intelligent aren't you..."

Taken aback Kara didn't know quite how to respond... "um.." before she started grinning, wiggling her eyebrows... "i was the youngest member of the science guild i'll have you know..."

Shaking his head letting out a laugh.. "it's not that i hadn't thought you were before... your medical file said as much it's just... in all of this time we've been getting to know each other i think this is the first time you've truly let me in to see your thoughts... _even if_ they're only a snippet of your personality compared to everything else you've been through... it's still rather helpful to seeit from your perspective... _so thank you_... i appreciate your candor today."

Kara beamed... _maybe sharing with him wasn't so hard after all._


	20. Chapter 20

Sipping a glass of dry gin and tonic- Lillian stood out at midnight looking over the city she'd come to call _home_ in part for the past few years. Lipstick slick around the rim.. hair tied up in an immaculate shiny bun she leant freely against the ledge of her safehouse... lower legs crossed behind her as her foot lingered rubbing against the back of her calf. It wasn't often she'd let herself indulge like this... honestly she was so used to being on the run or hiding and contained within some repugnant underground bunker that she'd forgotton to observe the world from her opponents perspective.

 _To know your enemy._

It shouldn't be long now... only hours ago she'd received a call from one of the variety of moles she had embedded within the DEO. Agent Danvers and the rest of that ridiculous gang were now onto her concoction... and granted _she had to give it them.._. that was quicker than once she would've expected. _However_ that being said she'd learned quickly not to underestimate their resourcefulness... thus in order to stay far far ahead.. she'd found herself having to continuously reevaluate they're capabilities.

She'd worked through every outcome and _they'd checked every box_...it seemed that Cadmus was still on track to complete Project Saviour without any disastrous hiccups to their intentions.. _for now._

 _It certainly keeps one on ones toes._

Periodically Lillian would purposefully assess her moves and playing style. Depending on the day she might decide to go big.. create _an absurd move_ to rattle their cages.. but nothing was ever done without certainty that it'd work to her advantage... and _never_ anything to put their plan at risk.

Smirking devilishly, Mind rewinding to a time were she found herself down in the laboratory with Francis working on phase zero the _creation of the serum_ and reliving when they'd had the biggest breakthrough of them all- the one they'd been oh so desperately searching for...

"I've done it!" Francis excitedly bounced unlike his usual reserved self... Snapping up from her work... glasses still on... Lillian strode over pushing him aside and out of the way... "your sure?!"

Giddy with scientific ingenuity "Yes! this'll make sure her cells won't reject it... without her powers her body will be far more inclined to bind with his..."

Turning serious he continued "... human sperm are far weaker than a Kryptonians.. _too weak_ to penetrate her bodies natural defences but without solar energy she's practically human... her physiology is close enough that genetics shouldn't be a problem... the only reason it couldn't have been possible for her to conceive without scientific intervention before would be due to her cells added strength and aggressive nature..."

Rolling her eyes "you telling me as if i'm _not a_ _physician_ with miles more experience in scientific invention than you...hurry and make your point before I have you dealt with out of irritation."

"Sorry sorry... i _forget..._ i'm fairly sure this will work ... _t_ _hough if you want_ i can always develop something to add that could boost her reproductive process into overdrive just incase your not convinced that at this point it's guaranteed to work."

Nodding rubbing her hands together "yes...do it we only get one chance and I don't want any failures."

Leading on "Ok all is left to do after that is to make it viable in the form your wanting to dose her with.." biting his lip, twisting on the balls of his feet... looking up like he wanted to say more...

Lillian sighed "What is it Francis?"

Swirling around the table to grab a sample to show her.. popping it into the microscope.. she cocked an eyebrow and lifted up her glasses to take a look... as she was peeking Francis babbled...

"You want to know the best thing? the best thing is the serum practically eats up her solar stores _throughout her entire anatomy,_ it won't only allow her reproductive system to be more _accommodating_ but it'll deplete her powers significantly as a whole so that _when you do attack her_ she won't be able to fight back... couple that with the fact she's still vulnerable to kryptonite if not _more so_ now- due to the serum and because of that pure concentrated form you've developed and i'd call your plan a great success."

Sarcastically she replied "I wouldn't call it that just yet... it's a little early in the game for celebrations."

Smirking and whipping out a pipet full with a translucent green liquid Francis dabbed it onto the slide containing the serum dampened Kryptonian DNA samples as Lillian watched with a smug grin as the kryptonite did it's magic... _it practically sizzled._

... _that Kryptonian brat_ _wasn't going to get out of this one... that was a certainty._

 _"Fascinating"_

* * *

In present day... Kara had been discharged and was sitting next to Alex as she finished packing up her stuff... _she was being extra clingy._

Almost done... Winn came strolling around the corner, tablet in hand until he looked up and saw Kara awake and seemingly more functional than before. Bright irises widening.. a huge grin tugged across his face at witnessing his best friend looking a little more chipper, a lot more alert and not as distraught as two nights prior. "Heyyy!"

Quirking towards him.. Kara was dangling her legs playfully... a hesitant bashful smile subtly guarding her face... stuttering "Hi-i"

Spotting the imminent moment between those two Alex brushed her fingers on Kara's shoulder lovingly before announcing "i'll leave you two to talk"

Nodding... gulping lightly.. Kara turned back as slow as she could.. cautious, watchful and timid until she came face to face with Winn's charming theatrical pose and eyebrow raise.

Swaying his hips in a neat little dance... diffusing the tension... Kara watched as he moved further forward with every flick of his ass. As he reached her bed... they looked at each other orbs silently connecting, quietly examining each facial movement, Kara was tearing up- subtly puckered lips quivering and her sweet little crinkle making itself known as she tried to determine **why** she was crying... before she could figure out that _they were happy grateful tears,_ Winn had already pulled her into a tight warm... _beautiful hug._

Leaning into his shoulder she let herself succumb to her best bud as he rubbed the corner of her back, connected... eyes closed.. Winn rocked gently as he felt Kara start to tremble against him. Navy shirt spotted with moisture.

Moving an arm up to tuck her hair behind her ears ... he leant back until he'd succeeded in his mission... the blonde looked to him doe eyed and apprehensive as he took his fingers and moved his thumbs gently against her jaw.. head angled down determined for her to hear him "You know... you'll always be safe with me, your my best friend and I love you.. okay?"

At that she whimpered... nodding overwhelmed it took a moment to gather herself together and that was when Lena interrupted, walking in suddenly she stopped short eyeing those two and sensing something was going on "Oh"

..."Um i'm sorry.. i'll- i'll come back later!"

Kara and Winn both chuckled looking to each other before Winn winked and conceded squeezing her.. turning to Lena "it's okay.. i'm going to go... you guys have fun... and Kieran you still owe me a star wars marathon!"

Strolling out... Kara looked abashed "Kieeran? .. and since when did you two know each other?!"

Lena looked embarrassed "my... my middle name... we got rather close recently.. I hope that doesn't infringe on the two of you..."

Dazed head shaking "No no-i uh i just didn't realise... um i'm glad you've got him.. he's good and you deserve someone to be buddies with.. to be an accepted part of this group."

That caused Lena's heart to melt... _It meant everything._

"Kara I-"

Noticing Lena's anxiousness... vulnerable... her mask nowhere to be found "Lee?"

Patting the space next to her.. Lena hesitantly joined hands sitting gracefully and poised, heels removed signifying her willingness to open up.

Side by side barely an inch apart... Kara could feel the nervousness rippling off of the youngest luthor in gigantic gamma waves.

Steeling herself, sat frigid.. heart pounding and skin persperating Lena acknowledged... "I'm responsible"

That was it... blunt... dumped between them... Kara barely managed a "Whaat?"

Raw Lena was struggling with her control, unaccustomed to being so _emotional_ in public and to anyone but herself... "It's my fault... they're my family and what they've done to you Kara... what they've taken from you... it's unforgivable... so i'll -i'll understand if you can't stand to see me anymore... if you don't want me here... in your life... i mean i'm a luthor and _he was-_ **is** one too."

Kara just sat... unmoving _unbreathing_ as the cogs in her head ticked... they were having trouble turning _rao they needed oil._

Taking the silence as a confirmation Lena shuffled to sit up and leave... body not playing ball... her fingers shakily picked up her shoes as she made her way to the door... if it wasn't for a feeble _fearful_ wail of words "Don't leave me... I can't loose anyone else."

Lena swivelled around suddenly her mistake dawning "Oh Kara _darling"_

Running embracing Kara's shrinking form... they held each other as Lena apologised "I'm sorry... i'm so sorry... if you don't want me to go.. i'll promise to never leave you... i just didn't think you'd ever want me here."

Responding adamant and slightly whiny "I'll always want you heeere!"

Nodding Lena felt Kara relax at her confirmation...

Mumbling against her skin "could you- soawqudVCUGUIgfugug"

Questioning the luthor asked "could you say that again i didn't quite catch that?"

Sneakily Kara peeked her head up looking worried and embarrassed "could you uh... maybe rub my hair like _usual"_

Lena smiled gleaming, they'd developed a ritual of sorts... once a week they'd have a movie night and binge watch kara's favourite animated movies... it'd all started when Kara was absolutely _furious_ after she'd found out that the Luthor household had never shown any of them to their children. Squishing together on her couch, they'd laugh.. they'd cry at all of those seriously cheesy children's movies. Eventually that evolved into kara manoeuvring her head onto lena's lap... and that was that. From then on they'd kept that position.. Lena happy to string handfuls of Karas coveted hair.

It was _friendship a_ true friendship... and as uncomfortable as she once found intimate platonic contact.. kara's tactile nature had soon brought her out of that shell.

 _and for that she was throughly thankful._


End file.
